Make Me Hate You
by yucenkio
Summary: Cuando aún la sociedad podía considerar a Rick Sánchez un hombre "sensato" de buen carácter, símbolo del sueño americano, padre de familia y trabajador diligente, nació él. Cambió su vida para siempre y le enseño que no era necesario mantenerse dentro de los paradigmas del hombre correcto para ser feliz lo único que tenía que hacer era mandar todo al carajo y tenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Make Me Hate You

Esta es una historia donde sus personajes obviamente no me pertenecen y que en primera instancia estaba escribiendo como un borrador hace un año en wattpad, pero soy de los viejos tiempos y estoy mayormente familiarizada con FF. net. Si que publicaré acá. Gracias por el leer y espero sus comentarios.

Prólogo

Cuando aún la sociedad podía considerar a Rick Sánchez un hombre "sensato" de buen carácter, símbolo del sueño americano, padre de familia y trabajador diligente, nació él. Fue un mañana fría, en la que forzosamente salió de la cama un fin de semana por insistencia de su esposa, la noche anterior había nacido su segundo nieto, media hora antes de la media noche y luego de la noticia Diane había decido por ambos el ir a conocerlo la mañana siguiente.

Quién le diría que levantarse de la cama esa mañana cambiaría su vida, quién le diría que fue una pésima idea hacer caso a su esposa, quién le diría que tuvo que haber escuchado a esa espina en su cabeza que lo estaba molestando desde que escuchó que su hija estaba embarazada nuevamente de ese inútil y mantenerse lo más alejado de esos molestos mocosos en lo posible. Pero era un padre de familia, un marido excepcional, un científico de renombre quién entendía que para hacer felices a quienes amaba debía fingir y ajustarse a los estúpidos canones sociales. Odiaba a los niños, odiaba que su hermosa hija se casara con ese imbécil y que se siguiera produciendo con él ¿Por qué debería estar feliz con la llegada de otra patética alma a este fatídico mundo? Pero aún así llegó al hospital esa mañana, congelado hasta el culo pero con un hermoso bouquet de flores para su hija, bien arreglado y con su esposa abrazada a su lado.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentó no fruncir el ceño en cuanto entraban a la sala en donde se encontraba su hija, el olor a hospital le daba arcadas, y el área de maternidad era una combinación de sangre y leche a sus sentidos. Asco. Pero su hija lucía una sonrisa radiante con la esperanza de que su sueño de la familia feliz se estaba haciendo realidad, aún cuando su marido dormía como un tronco mientras ella recién operada de una cesárea de emergencia se ocupaba de acunar al bebé en la cuna a su lado.

― No deberías estar de pie, cariño ― fue su saludo. En tanto madre e hija se abrazaban con alevosía, demasiado contentas por la llegada del nuevo bebé.

― Estoy bien, pa. Ha sido una larga noche pero por fin Morty se ha dormido ― Le respondió rodeándolo en un abrazo.

― ¿Morty? ¿Ese es nombre que elegiste para el niño?

― ¡Si! Mortimer Smith ¿No te gusta?

― Nah. Está bien ― Con ese nombre ya sabía que el niño sería una patata igual que su padre. Pobre crío estaba jodido de antemano. De un zarpazo en la nuca despertó al idiota de Jerry ― Despierta ¿no ves que mi hija está recién operada? Deja de ser una bosta y ayuda con el "regalo" que te atreviste a colocar de nuevo en mi hija. Jerry no respondió a su insulto, más lo miro con la cara de enojo más estúpida que pudo haber visto, no intimidaba una mosca.

― ¡Así que este es el hermoso Morty! ― exclamó su esposa ignorando su discusión con el yerno. ― Es bellísimo, Beth. Lo hiciste perfecto, hija, estoy demasiado orgullosa.

― Gracias, mamá ― Respondió su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. ― Gracias por las flores, también, están hermosas.- Mientras su hija y Diane conversaban alegremente se acercó lentamente a la cuna del recién nacido. Jerry también se había unido a la plática por lo que no notarian el que estuviese espiando, y no es que fuera algo malo, solo que no quería que creyeran que tenía algún interés con la criatura cuando solo era curiosidad en ver el feo ratón que son los bebés recién nacidos.

― Santa mierda ― exclamó entre dientes al ver al ser más hermoso que en su vida había visto. No recordaba que los bebés pudiesen ser tan bellos, no recordaba que su hija o su nieta Summer desplegaran tal pureza. Se sentía avergonzado de tan solo pensarlo, de pensar que esa imagen quedaría grabada vívidamente en sus retinas y es que el niño con piel tan blanca como la leche y una cabellera castaña tan fina que parecía flotar sin existir viento a su alrededor.

― ¿Papá? ― La voz de su hija lo despertó del ensimismamiento. Un frío recorrió su espalda, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

― Beth crees que… ¿Pueda cargarlo? ― Sin mirarlas sabía que ambas estaban un poco extrañadas por su comportamiento y petición pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

― Claro, pa. Conoce a tu nieto.

Sin esperar un segundo más colocó sus manos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo dormido y lo levantó con la facilidad de una pluma, en una de sus palmas cabía perfectamente esa pequeña y suave cabeza, su olor era suave y delicado. Todo en él parecía frágil, 56 años de vida y por fin sentía que cargaba un tesoro entre sus brazos, no lo podía creer. Era el más grande imbécil al pensar tales cursilerias, sabiendo que el bebé no era diferente de los que había cargado en su vida, pero su gran inteligencia no lo dejaba detener sus pensamientos, existía algo distinto entre todo esto, jamás creyó en el destino pero lo que experimentaba en ese momento lo hizo concluir…. que mierda de destino le vino a tocar.

No fue ni su maravilloso matrimonio, ni el nacimiento de su primera hija, ninguno de sus experimentos o logros lo que le hizo entender que valió la pena soportar estos años de vida sosa y políticamente correcta, que de algo valió soportar las expectativas de todos quienes lo rodeaban, como hijo, como esposo, como padre, como hombre en una puta sociedad capitalista. Hoy con este niño en brazos entendía que este niño era lo que tanto había esperado.

― ¿Me puedes sacar una foto con el niño? ― si Antes no había la sorpresa de su esposa e hija por su petición ahora era patente. Sin decir nada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro Diane saco la cámara que tenía preparada y sacó una instantánea de ambos. Beth tomó la instantánea en tanto se revelaba y sus ojos brillaron con el resultado.

― Vaya papá, nunca te había visto tan contento por tener un bebé en brazos, no recuerdo esta sonrisa en el nacimiento de Summer. ― Comentó entre alegre y extrañada por lo que veía. Su padre nunca fue un hombre de grandes sentimentalismos pero hoy con su hijo en brazos estaba presenciando una faceta de él que jamás había conocido, ¿Era esto a lo que le llamaría "conexión"?

― Es cierto, Rick. Veo que te has enamorado de tu nieto a primera vista ― Agregó Diane al ver la foto, sin ningún doble sentido en su tono pero en el rostro de Rick se reflejó el terror. ― Solo bromeo querido, es solo una forma de decir.

¿Enamorarse? Ahora todo tenía sentido, no creyó que sería esa clase de hombre de sentir aquello dos veces en su vida, pero era inteligente y lo comprendía, lo racionalizo por dos segundos y fue capaz de reunir su mierda y calmarse. Esto cambiaría su vida, pero mentiría si no sabía que por fin haría lo que le saliera del puto culo.

Capítulo 1: El Catorceavo Cumpleaños de Morty

Como siempre el día en que Morty cumplía años no era una gran festividad para la familia Smith. Normalmente los saludos y la celebración eran más por compromiso que por un verdadero cariño e interés, y Morty, más allá de culpar a sus padres, era capaz de comprender su lejana actitud. El ambiente en que se había desarrollado toda su niñez y ahora incipiente adolescencia era dominado por la desidia, y esto se debía a que, a diferencia de las demás familias, los lazos de sangre que compartían eran más una carga que un motivo para amarse unos a otros. El cumplir con el papel de madre, esposo o hermanos significaba para la familia Smith el tener que cumplir con una serie de "responsabilidades" que les robaban la libertad de ser unos seres egoístas en su totalidad. Por lo que cada uno de sus integrantes se sentía inmerso en una profunda apatía por lo que la vida les había hecho vivir, debido a ello Morty asimilaba la falta de interés y motivación en cada aspecto de su día a día como algo natural y por sobre todo cómodo para su ansiosa y tímida personalidad. Había aprendido a dibujar los bordes que lo alejaban de él y las demás personas, que lo mantenían seguro del cariño y las esperanzas, la cercanía y la simpatía y de todo el dolor que sentir conllevaba. En un mundo donde era consciente de su mediocridad social y la falta de inteligencia, el panorama de su futuro no era más que una serie de acontecimientos predeterminados en su versión más básica — crecer, graduarse, trabajar, casarse, envejecer y morir —. nunca imaginó que quién tocó el timbre de su hogar a las 4 de la tarde cuando estaba a punto de soplar las velas de su pastel no era solo su abuelo perdido de hace 14 años sino también quien cambiaría su vida radicalmente.

Fue él quién fue mandado a abrir la puerta, y nunca se había sentido tan asustado en su vida, un hombre de uno 1,70 de alto, despeinado y con un cabello cubierto de blanco, se notaba ido, obviamente había bebido por el olor a whiskey que emanaba, lo miraba con el ceño más fruncido que jamás había presenciado, creyó que lo golpearia que con su voz rasposa y tambaleante le preguntó:

― ¿Eres tú Mortimer? ― Morty no tuvo la fuerza para responder antes de salir corriendo donde su mamá. Y allí cuando la rubia vió al desarreglado hombre en la entrada que el caos se desató en el hogar.

― ¡Padre! ― La mujer corrió a su brazos, empujándolo en el camino casi se golpea contra pared si no fuera porque su padre lo atrapó antes del choque. Lo escuchó susurrar "¿Qué carajos?"

Morty nunca reaccionaba bien con los desconocidos, su timidez extrema provocaba que ante la presencia de un extraño su cuerpo se tensara y encogiera, evitará cualquier contacto visual con su entorno y limitará su movilidad hasta reducir el espacio que utilizaba su anatomía al máximo posible, por ello, se encontraba agazapado en una esquina del sillón de dos cuerpos ubicado en la sala de estar, con su tal abuelo "Rick" mirándolo fijamente mientras su madre intentaba controlar las lágrimas de alegría apoyada en el hombro de su esposo al otro lado del salón, en tanto Jerry intentaba calmarla.

La inesperada presencia del mayor le provocaba un sentimiento en su interior que hasta entonces le era desconocido, como una mezcla de temor y asombro, y aunque se encontraba a una distancia en la que no se sentía del todo amenazado por la actitud estoica del mayor y su fija contemplación, su cuerpo era capaz de percibir un hilo que los unía, era su abuelo pese a que era la primera vez que lo veía tal vez pudiesen tener cosas en común y le pudiese hablar de su viaje y el por qué había desaparecido tantos años. Cuando el mayor dejó de mirarlo fue su torno de contemplar su silueta, sentía curiosidad y le era extraño que esta fuera dirigida hacia una persona.

― ¿Qué edad tienes? ― le preguntó despertándolo de su embelesamiento.

― Catorce, los cumplo hoy ― respondió en un susurro

― Feliz cumpleaños, Morty. ¿Quieres tu regalo? ― Morty solo se limitó a asentir asustado y sorprendido porque su abuelo le pudo haber traído un regalo cuando había aparecido de la nada. No sabía si su abuelo sabía de su existencia antes de este día ― Lo compré el día que naciste, luego de conocerte en el hospital―

― ¿Un reloj? ― preguntó tomando el objeto desde las manos de su abuelo, era un reloj bastante extraño, muchos números que nunca había visto, y figuras que no conocía ― No lo entiendo

― Es un reloj interdimensional. Sirve para saber la hora y le lugar en el que te encuentras si cambias de dimensión― No comprendía lo que su abuelo le quería decir ¿Viajar entre las dimensiones? ¿Acaso su abuelo estaba loco? Pero no era un mal agradecido así que le sonrió y le dió las gracias intentando no tartamudear tanto.

Rick llevaba ya unos días viviendo en el hogar de los Smith, Beth había decidido acomodarlo en una de las piezas de los invitados y además otorgarle total control del garaje para sus alocados experimentos, obligando al auto familiar a ser estacionado en la vereda. Debido a ello, lo contados días que habían estado viviendo juntos habían sido un continuo escuchar de quejas y discusiones de Jerry con su esposa debido a la actitud indulgente para con su padre. No importaba que hacía explotar o destruía el abuelo Rick, Beth lo disculpaba con una sonrisa cariñosa casi de manera inmediata, y para todos no era secreto que el científico loco o se aprovechaba del miedo de su hija a que volviera a desaparecer o no le importaba un carajo lo que ella pensara, lo más probable es que fuese una combinación de ambos. Durante todos esos días Morty había preferido mantenerse al margen de lo que concierne a su abuelo escondiéndose de su visión y evitando encontrarse juntos en la misma habitación, pues aún su presencia lo inquietaba de sobremanera. Pero una noche cuando bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuidando de que sus padres no lo escucharan mientras discutían en la cocina se topó frente a frente con el mayor, quién salía de su habitación justo en ese instante.

― Hey, enano ― Le saludó desinteresado, en tanto notaba como el pequeño Morty se paralizaba frente él mirándolo con ojos estrellados como los de un conejo frente a los focos de un auto. Brillosos y titubeantes por el miedo que el científico le provocaba. Rick no pudo controlar tragar saliva con fuerza, el joven poco a poco se encogía en sí mismo, como si hubiese cometido un grave error y lo fuesen a reprender. El muchacho ya lo llevaba conociendo unos días y por ello entendía cómo con su estrepitosa personalidad lograba intimidarlo hasta ese punto. Algo de culpa le recorrió el cuerpo ― ¿Qué haces a hurtadillas?

― N-Nada, solo vine a buscar un p-poco de agua, Abuelo Rick ― Le respondió casi en un susurro mientras un leve rubor encendía sus mejillas y una gota de sudor le recorría la cien. El mayor al ver esa imagen sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina y lo hacía ruborizarse también, se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

― Niño, dime solo Rick, sé que soy tu abuelo pero no me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que soy. ― El pequeño asintió lentamente ― No te recomiendo entrar a la cocina en este momento tus padres estan salvajes en su discusión

― Está bien... Emm, Rick― respondió con una leve sonrisa el muchacho. Cuando Morty se estaba alistando para devolverse a su habitación cuando Rick le hizo detener ― Ven, enano. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Titubeante Morty siguió a Rick hasta su habitación, una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que tuviera cuidado, aún con los grados de parentesco él no conocía a este hombre, pero la curiosidad y un pequeño presentimiento en su pecho le hacía seguir los pasos del mayor.

La habitación de Rick era un desastre, su cama no era más que una colchoneta que parecía sacada de un campamento militar y un montón de cajas y escritos por todos lados. Rick se acercó a su repisa y sacó una especie de pistola con una extraña burbuja en su parte superior. Morty dió un respingo y se apegó aterrado a la pared de la habitación.

― Tranquilo no es una pistola, o bueno no una pistola normal. ― le hablo con el tono más amable que pudo pronunciar― es el más grande invento que he realizado en mi vida, mi "Portal gun" ― y sin esperar respuesta disparó el arma contra la pared y un portal de verdes luces se abrió frente a sus narices.

Sin mediar palabra Morty entendió que Rick lo invitaba a entrar en el portal. Y aunque dudo un milisegundo se sorprendió al no sentir miedo y seguir al mayor a través del portal. Un hermoso cielo estrellado se abrió frente a sus ojos, flora y fauna que jamás había visto en su vida.

― Lee el reloj que te regalé ― Morty obedeció inmediatamente "Dimensión A-34, 12 : 30 hora terrestre" ahora sí podía leer lo que el reloj significaba.

― ¡Wow, es asombrosos, Rick!

Sin saberlo Morty le había dado a Rick una de las más hermosas sonrisas que había vislumbrado en su vida. Ambos se sentaron en el terreno al ver a las tres brillantes lunas que resplandecían en el cielo.

― Abuelo Rick ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― Habló Morty suavemente. Rick notó que aún cuando lo llamó abuelo había ganado algo de terreno con el muchacho.

― Pues claro, enano.

― Dijiste que habías comprado este reloj el día que nací, no sabía que me conocías, creí que ni siquiera sabías que existía. ― Rick soltó una risa ante el pensamiento, si tan solo el pequeño tonto supiera lo presente que estuvo en su mente todos estos malditos años no podría decir tal clase de locuras.

― Te conocí la mañana de tu primer día de nacido, tú abuela y yo fuimos a visitarte, nunca olvidaré el horripilante ratón que eras ― Obviamente mentía, Morty era el bebé más hermoso que jamás había conocido pero el muchacho no tenía porqué saberlo.

― Mi mamá decía que era un bebé bastante lindo…― respondió Morty algo ofendido por el comentario de su abuelo.

― Para mí todos los bebés son iguales.

― Entonces ¿Summer también tiene el mismo reloj? ― Lo había olvidado, Summer tenía tres años cuando él desapareció de sus vidas y jamás le había prestado mucha atención a la niña ni menos regalado algo que no fuera de parte de Diane.

― No. Tú fuiste especial en ese sentido ― Rick se sorprendió a sí mismo por ese leve grado de sinceridad que se escapó frente al muchacho pero enseguida agradeció el haber tenido el valor. Los ojos de Morty lo miraban fijamente con un brillo especial ¿Era eso felicidad?

Lo que no sabía Rick era que Morty nunca había sido especial para nadie ni siquiera para sus propios padres y la mera mención de tan alienígena palabra para sí era mucho más importante que todo lo que le había sucedido en su vida hasta ahora. Rick en un instante había cambiado su mundo.

― No te ilusiones, niño. Solo lo digo porque…― No pudo seguir con su argumento el niño se lanzó contra él en un abrazo.

― Gracias, Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo, jamás pensé que después de todos estos años volvería a postear mis ideas aquí en , pero me hace feliz, aun cuando este fandom no revivirá hasta el estreno de la cuarta temporada, me preparo con ansias. Gracias por leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2: ¿Eres capaz de sentir amor?

El camino para ganarse la total confianza de Morty fue un proceso lento pero seguro. Poco a poco atraía la atención del niño con nuevos inventos o invitándolo a otras dimensiones, procuró no llevarlo a lugares peligrosos las primeras veces, no quería asustar al chico, y otras solo le pedía que lo acompañara en tanto construía un nuevo invento. Pero prontamente se olvidó de la psiquis del muchacho para llevarlo a las más descabelladas aventuras que le harían derramar lágrimas y sangre. No comprendía cómo el muchacho, tan frágil y débil como se veía, había podido aguantar tantas locuras hasta el momento sin quebrarse por completo y perder la cordura, pero ahí se mantenía como su pequeño ayudante científico sin la inteligencia para pensar científicamente.

Morty por su parte se fascinaba por lo mucho que había cambiado desde que Rick llegó a su vida, había ganado confianza, se sentía más seguro de sí mismo, ahora era mucho más capaz de enfrentarse ante sus miedos y ante Rick si era necesario, aún cuando terminara haciendo lo que el viejo quería al fin y al cabo. Aún así sabía que era la pequeña consciencia del mayor y que era su único hilo a tierra cuando se enloquecía en sus aventuras o se obsesionaba con algún experimento, Rick era un constante misterio, a veces parecía como si lo odiara y otras no podía dejar de sentir algo de miedo ante lo posesivo que era el mayor para con él, odiaba sus amigos, odiaba que fuera a la escuela, que conociera gente nueva, que pensara en Jessica, que no pasará cada segundo de su día en sus inventos y/o aventuras. Pese a ello lo aceptaba, por primera vez en su vida alguien se preocupaba por él y deseaba tenerlo a su lado, aún cuando todo lo demás al viejo le importaba un carajo.

Una noche en que milagrosamente Rick no lo había despertado para llevárselo a otra dimensión escuchó ruidos en el primer piso, cuando salió de su habitación para investigar escuchó más claramente los quejidos, definitivamente era Rick, lo escuchaba gritar y retorcerse y sin poder detenerse corrió hasta su habitación.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo estaba viviendo nuevamente, el día de su partida, el día en que decidió dejar toda esa mierda del hombre correcto atrás y ser tal cual es, su esposa lo detuvo un segundo antes de atravesar el portal galáctico.

― Detente ― se congeló al instante al escuchar su voz en el umbral de la puerta del garaje. Diane, con su ceño fruncido y una copa de vino en una mano, apoyada contra la puerta, su mirada le decía que sabía perfectamente lo que haría y por qué lo hacía, hacía semanas que lo sospechaba, sin capaz de decirlo o querer admitirlo. Su asco era latente y era seguro que ya lo odiaba por la decisión que había tomado. ― Tuve un presentimiento aquel día en el hospital, jamás te había visto reaccionar así ante nada, debí haberlo sabido al instante

― ¿Saber que cosa, Diane? ¿Qué te abandonaría? ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver que el pequeñajo con el hecho de que me aburrí de esta puta vida de cartón? ― Interrogó enfurecido, siempre se molestaba cuando Diane le hablaba de sus presentimientos.

Diane soltó una leve risa sarcástica ― Cariño, te conozco mejor que tú mismo ―

― Eso es lo que crees. ― Claramente el hecho de que Rick estuviese escapando de su matrimonio no era lo que más le importaba a su esposa. Aquel tono condescendiente con el que estaba hablando le ponía los nervios de punta. Esta conversación, sin importar el rumbo que tomará, no iría bien para él. ― Solo es un bebé después del primer nieto no hay novedad de ver a esos ratones.

― Fue el momento en que sacaste al niño de su cuna y lo tomaste entre tus brazos, vi como en tus ojos nació una luz que desde hace años habías perdido, fue tanto la sorpresa al ver esa clase de sonrisa en tus labios que mi respiración se detuvo. ¿Y tu me dices que después del primero no existe ninguna novedad?

― No entiendo de que mierdas hablas. ¿No crees que estás llevando demasiado lejos tu imaginación?

― Hablo de la atmósfera que se presentó en ese momento, Rick. No te comportaste así cuando nació Beth, ni mucho menos cuando nació Summer,creí que por tu odio a Jerry sería lo mismo para ambos nietos. Pero independiente del amor o la emoción que hayas sentido con esos nacimientos, el momento que viviste ayer con ese pequeño, es lo que yo llamaría una impresión, te imprimiste en ese bebé , Rick.

― No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Diane. ¡Soy un hombre de ciencias, por el jodido Jesucristo que no existe! ¿Puedes ser más clara con esa mierda de imprimirse? ¡Solo lo tome en brazos por la mierda! Soy su maldito abuelo

― Es simple, Rick. Incluso para un idiota que nunca ve más allá de su nariz como tú. Imprimirse en alguien significa, grabar tu alma en esa persona, tanto que unen sus destinos.

― No puedo creer la mierda de la que estás hablando, Daine. Esta bien que creas es tus cosas esotéricas y tonterías espirituales, pero no me incluyas a mi en el saco. Me voy porque quiero ser el mejor, porque estoy harto de tener que vivir el sueño americano en el que no creo ni con la mitad de mis cojones. Tú y Beth, estarán bien, saben lo que siento por ustedes, es solo mi tiempo de partir.

― Estás escapando, Rick. Escapando de el único vínculo real que has sentido en tu vida, no lo hagas… por favor ― Los azules de Diana anegaban lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. ― ¡No soy estúpida, Rick! ¡Si bien supe desde el mismo momento en que acepte ser tu esposa que tu futuro conmigo era finito, que tu destino nunca sería el ser un padre de familia ni un hombre corriente y porque lo que tu verdaderamente deseas está mucho más lejos que lo que yo jamás podría alcanzar! Agradezco que hayas durado tanto tiempo.. pero luego de lo que viviste con tu nieto…¿No es aquello algo que debería mantenerse aquí en la Tierra por insoportable que sea el terror que te recorre? Deja de huir, Rick...

― No estoy huyendo...- Susurró con melancolía. Diane tenía razón, él nunca sería el padre y el esposo que ambas necesitan y él que decidiera abandonar esa familia era algo que se veía a la lejanía, por mucho que amara a su esposa e hija. Lo ocurrido con el nacimiento de su nieto era un hecho que nunca se imaginó que ocurriría pero no era miedo lo que lo impulsaba a huir. - Diane, si me quedo...ese niño jamás será libre…

No tuvo que dar más explicaciones, nadie más que su esposa sabía lo jodido que estaba por dentro, lo retorcido que podía estar su ética, lo que era capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que quería y el daño que provocaría en su obsesión, ya lo había vivido una vez, cuando ni siquiera había sentido aquello con este niño ¿Qué pasaría ahora en el que no ve la diferencia entre un alma y la otra?

Sin decir nada más, atravesó el portal sin mirar atrás... sin mirar como a sus espaldas su esposa Diane se derrumbaba. Nunca se lamentaría de sus decisiones.

Cuando encontró a Rick llorando en sus sueños en su habitación no pudo evitar abrazarlo hasta que se calmara, no se quedó ahí toda la noche temía que el viejo se enojara con él por invadir su privacidad, pero aún así se alegró por poder calmar a su abuelo con un abrazo. Por muy fuerte e inteligente que su Rick podía ser aún lloraba por las noches, dentro de sus recuerdos, como cualquier mortal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un año se cumplía desde la llegada de Rick a la familia Smith y pese a todas las locuras, Morty no podía evitar sentir a su familia mucho más unida que el año anterior aún con todas deficiencias y peleas. Aquella había quedado en ayudar a su abuelo en la construcción de nuevas tecnologías para sus aventuras. Beth, Jerry y Summer se burlaban de él cada vez que Morty anunciaba que iría al garaje a ayudar a Rick pues según ellos no era lo suficientemente inteligente para serle de verdad ayuda al abuelo, y tenían razón, Morty en su totalidad solo le acercaba las herramientas que necesitaba pero aún así parecía agradarle que el muchacho lo acompañara así que aún con su estupidez se sentía útil, solo charlando e interrumpiéndolo en su trabajo de cuando en cuando .

—¿Abuelo Rick?— Habló con cierta timidez el menor

—Dime, Enano — Rick podría ser alguien experto en el lenguaje corporal, pero cuando se trataba de Morty las señales eran un cien por ciento más claras, el muchacho era como un libro abierto, tan expresivo que le enfurecía que fuera a la escuela con todo esa gama de rostros ruborizados y avergonzados que tenía. Por ello, de antemano ya tenía claro que fuera lo que fuera le iba a decir a continuación, no sería nada agradable.

― ¿Tú….amabas a la abuela? ― La pregunta lo atrapó desprevenido tanto que dejó de lado el destornillador y pensó un momento, esa pequeña acción hizo que Morty se asustara por un momento era extraño ver a su abuelo tomarse algo en serio, aún cuando ni siquiera había dado respuesta.

― ¿Por qué preguntas esa estupidez, Morty? ― Su abuelo parecía molesto, no lo miraba a los ojos, el ambiente se enrareció y Morty sintió un poco de culpa por preguntar tonterías.

― Mamá y yo estábamos sacando cosas del ático, encontramos sus viejos álbumes de fotos, en muchas de ellas salían los tres, creo que… jamás te he visto tan feliz ― Las palabras de Morty lo desconcertaron una parte de sí mismo odiaba a Beth por mostrarle esas tonterías a Morty, él no tenía porqué saber de su pasado.

― Pues no lo era…― Cuando decidió mirar a Morty a los ojos notó su decepción ― Nunca he sido una persona feliz, Morty. No puedes ser feliz cuando eres así de inteligente.

― Pero… ¿La amabas? ― Morty no parecía serlo, pero era un chico inteligente cuando a las emociones de los otros se trataba. Sabía que su abuelo nunca se arrepentiría de sus acciones, ni de haber dejado a la abuela, aún no sabía sus razones pero sospechaba que eran unas de gran peso como para dejar a la única mujer que lo aceptaba tal cual era.

― Tal vez, la soportaba lo suficiente como para aguantar el papel de padre y esposo ejemplar todos esos años. ― Morty se bajó de la repisa en la que estaba sentado y se acercó aún más a su lado. Buscando la mirada de Rick, por alguna razón el muchacho hoy estaba muy elocuente, golpeando los puntos exactos para poner de nervios a su abuelo.

― Jamás he visto a mis padres como tú y la abuela en esas fotos… me pregunto si alguna vez llegaré a sentirme así con alguien...

― Ya te lo dije una vez, Morty. El amor no es más que una reacción química que sienten los humanos para aparearse, promoviendo la perpetuación de la especie al crear subgrupos funcionales para la sociedad, es decir, la familia. Por lo que si estas buscando a alguien con el que tener sexo en lo que deberias de verdad poner atención es si tiene buenas caderas para parir a tus hijos y unos buenos senos para alimentarlos.

Morty no respondió a su discurso más que con una mirada de fastidio, sabía lo "imparcial" que podía llegar a ser Rick cuando se trataba de sentimientos, pero odiaba que fuera un imbécil al respecto.

― Vamos, niño. Deja de pensar en eso, es una estupidez que luego de todas las aventuras que hemos vivido lo único que anheles es vivir en el embobamiento del amor. Podrías desea ser el puto amo del universo y te apoyaría mucho más que en esto.

― Solo quería saber si una persona como tú, tan racional e inteligente, ha sido capaz de amar a alguien de verdad en su vida.

― No, Morty. Jamás he amado a alguien de la manera que la estúpida cultura te ha querido enseñar. Con sus "Para siempre" y "en la salud y en la enfermedad" Si la gente fuera un poco más inteligente sabría que el verdadero "amor" es encargarse de uno mismo y no una molestia en el culo como tu lo estas siendo.

― No hace falta ser inteligente para NO seguir tu consejo, Rick. Porque me pregunto yo, si de verdad crees en lo que estás diciendo y esa es la verdadera manera de amar, aún cuando sabías que todo lo que nos han enseñado es una total mierda, ¡aún así lo hiciste! y del hombre feliz que eras te convertiste en el miserable egoísta que vive alcoholizado para sobrevivir otro día. Que ni con millón de filtros podría volver a reflejar esa sonrisa en una foto ― Era consciente de que había llegado muy lejos con sus palabras. Rick miró a Morty a los ojos, esa mirada afilada y de desaprobación era idéntica a la de Diane, no le sorprendía que fuera la única persona en el universo que podía destrozar sus nervios con tan solo unas palabras

― No seguiré con esta mierda ― Rick hizo el ademán de levantarse e irse pero Morty lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo.

― Deja de huir, Rick ― Y esas palabras lo llevaron a un pasado que no quería recordar

― ¡Está bien maldito pendejo estúpido! Te diré la verdad ¡La verdad del puto universo! ¡Y espero que la recuerdes muy bien para no termines como el patético de tu abuelo y de toda tu puta familia! ― el mayor se giró de golpe tomando al muchacho de los hombros, enterrando sus uñas contra su carne. Morty quiso escapar pero la fuerza de Rick era impresionante ―- Sí, amé a tu abuela y a tu madre ¡Me dejé llevar por la calentura y creí que sería capaz de encajar en su sueño de algodones! ¡Pero no lo pude soportar! ¿Y sabes por qué Morty? ¡Porque prefería morir antes de terminar como tus padres! ¡Odiándose los unos a los otros, no soportando estar cerca del otro, en una rutina aburrida con mi cerebro pudriéndose en una casa en los suburbios, con una hija casada con un imbécil y dos nietos inútiles de cerebros vacíos que lo único en lo que piensan es en sí mismos! Lamentablemente no pude evitar con mi partida lo último ― Rick creyó que con tal verborrea sería capaz de callar al mocoso y terminar con el sinsentido, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando Morty le miro a los ojos con un fuego en los ojos desconocido hasta entonces.

― Si, tienes razón. Mi familia, cada uno de nosotros somos un puto desastre. Creí que toda mi vida sería un aburrimiento, sin nada interesante ni particular que contar pero tú llegaste… y me hiciste creer que soy especial...creí que si tu me decias que yo era capaz de amar...algún día podría ser feliz ― Morty se desprendió de los brazos de su abuelo con un manotazo, y salió del garaje sin mirar atrás.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban y Morty evitaba a Rick como la plaga, muy poca paciencia le quedaba al respecto, tanto que su irritabilidad estaba afectando a toda la familia. No podía orillar al menor, era notorio cómo sabía todos sus trucos para llevarlo a una aventura o sacarlo de clases, como evitar estar en la misma habitación o compartir comidas como la cena y el desayuno. Esa mañana Morty desayunaba solo con su madre había aprendido a despertarse mucho antes para evitar al mayor antes de ir a la escuela, pero Rick no había dormido en toda la noche entre borrachera y un experimento por lo que entró a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver el fantasma del menor.

― Terminé mamá, que tengas un lindo día ― recitó antes de levantarse dejar su plato de huevos con tocino en el lavaplatos y salir de la cocina.

― Morty ¿No crees que es muy temprano para…― Demasiado tarde el estruendo de la puerta de la salida la interrumpió antes de terminar la frase. ― Vaya, sí que está apresurado ese muchacho.

Rick no emitió ningún comentario, si ya se encontraba malogrado por la borrachera más le fastidiaba que Morty lo ignorara, en su rostro se reflejaba pues su hija lo observó largo rato mientras se tomaba una taza de café bien cargado.

― ¿Qué le hiciste? Jamás lo había visto tan enojado ― preguntó suspicaz. Rick sabía que no podría escapar de este interrogatorio.

― No tengo idea. Estoy acostumbrado a herir susceptibilidades ― respondió sin dejar de tomar su café. Le quemaba la garganta aguantar la temperatura pero era mejor que dejar ver su mueca de desagrado.

― Pero él sí que sabe golpearte donde te duele ― Rick rodó los ojos ¿Tan obvio era lo mucho que le afectaba el muchacho? ― Su máxima rechazo, debe ser difícil soportar eso de tu nieto favorito

― ¿Nieto favorito? ¡No tengo nieto favorito! Sabes que tus dos hijos son igual de inútiles para mí, más si provienen del bosta de tu esposo. ― Pese a lo ofensivo Beth solo soltó una leve risa al respecto.

― No me engañas, papá. Desde el día que nació Morty él ha sido tu favorito, ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que lo tiene tan molesto?

― Me preguntó si amaba a tu madre. En resumen quería saber por qué la dejé si ahora soy un miserable. ― Era difícil discutir esto con su hija, era un tema sensible para ella también, pero nadie más lo escucharía al respecto.

― Debió ser por las fotos que encontramos en la azotea el otro día, se veía muy sorprendido de conocerte en esa faceta, para el siempre has sido el científico amargado que eres ahora.

― Siempre fui así, cariño. Lo demás era solo una fachada escogí la vida en la que podía poner a prueba todo de mi, ser yo mismo y no arrastre ni a ti ni a tu madre a todos eso. ― Beth pareció pensarlo un momento, dos partes de ella que se han confrontado toda su vida, la inteligente que odia esta vida de la misma manera que su padre la había odiado, con sus rutinas y desidia, y la mujer que ama a sus hijos y todo lo que ha logrado hasta el día de hoy por muy burdo que le parezca a alguien como su padre.

― Para él es importante saber que tienes sentimientos, papá. ― confesó Beth, mirando a su propio café ― Jerry y yo no hemos sido los padres perfectos ni mucho menos… Ha crecido lleno de inseguridades. ― Beth pensaba en la vida de Morty, creciendo en una familia deficiente con una madre quebrada por la pérdida de su padre, viviendo con lo que le tocó vivir más que con lo que soñó ser ― Sé que te será molesto el que te pida esto, pero para Morty eres el vínculo más cercano que ha tenido y espero que no lo decepciones... aún si tienes que doblar un poco tus propios principios para ello. ― Rick se encogió ante tal respuesta, comprendía que Morty era diferente a ellos. Morty no comprendía su desapego con las relaciones humanas y sus dificultades de ver más allá de sus propios egos.

― Lo intentaré, Beth. Lo intentaré. ― Beth se sorprendió ante lo fácil que su padre había aceptado, se alegró de tener razón en el hecho de que Rick de verdad se interesaba por Morty. Le daba un poco de envidia, jamás habría hecho eso por ella misma.

― Gracias, papá.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La maldita apuesta

― Morty, abre la maldita puerta ― Rick había recurrido a su más baja estrategia, esperando que Morty entrara en su habitación su plan era entrar y acorralarlo, pero el muchacho se le había adelantado y cerrado con llave la habitación. Fácilmente podía ocupar su Portal Gun y entrar pero por una vez en su vida deseaba respetar los límites del muchacho aunque no confiaba cuánto tiempo podría hacerlo, luego de media hora rogando afuera ― Solo quiero hablar.

Cuando Morty finalmente abrió la puerta en su mirada se vislumbraba el deje de humor que le causaba el mayor rogando. Lo dejó pasar, su objetivo era buscar el perdón del menor, no provocar otra pelea por lo que entró sin mediar palabra.

― Escucha, amigo. Le preguntaste al hombre más inteligente del universo acerca del tema más insípido y embarazoso del mundo, te puedo responder muchas cosas, pero no sobre eso ¿Entiendes? ― Morty solo lo miraba receloso, apoyado en la puerta cerrada tras de sí ― Mira no tienes que perdonarme, no me arrepiento de lo que dije ya que la gran mayoría es verdad, pero no deseo que sigas siendo un gilipollas conmigo, debes aceptar a tu abuela tal cual es.

Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que Morty podía recibir del anciano y el menor lo sabía por lo que para limpiar asperezas era necesario pedir algo más de su parte.

― Rick, tengo mis teorías, aún cuando tu no creas que el verdadero amor existe y lo resumas a una reacción química o estúpidas decisiones, necesito encontrar pruebas Rick, no tengo la inteligencia que tu tienes y creo que es la única esperanza que me queda.

― ¿Qué dices, chico? ¡Puedes ser mi pequeño ayudante toda la vida que me queda! No deberías estar pensando en nada más en estos momentos.

― Eso no es mucho tiempo, Rick. Como vas con tu vida... ― comentó entre un tono divertido y serio ― y realmente no pienso terminar como esos Morty en la ciudadela a despensas de los caprichos de otros Ricks perversos. Cuando están todos juntos son de verdadero temer, Rick. ¿O crees que al saber de tu muerte van a dejar tranquilo al Morty del Rick más Rick de todos de la dimensión C-137?

― Eso es un pensamiento inteligente, niño ― ciertamente tenía razón, lo primero que harían los de la ciudadela es llevarse a su Morty y reubicarlo con algún otro Rick, solo el pensamiento le provocó náuseas nadie tocaría a su Morty, a diferencia de los demás estúpidos y aunque jamás lo admitiría, él era único. ― Así que... ¿Cuál es tu plan?

― Por primera vez me gustaría saber la opinión de otros Morty's, de los que se encuentran viviendo en las otras dimensiones, debe existir el universo en el que el amor tenga pruebas tangibles ―

― ¿Pruebas tangibles? ¿De un puto sentimiento? ― cuestionó Rick

― Sí, escuche una chica en mi clase hablar sobre las "almas gemelas" deben existir en algún universo. Si existen especies que tienen un verdadero cielo e infierno ¿P-Por qué no habrán realidades en que la gente sepa de estas almas gemelas con certeza? ― Era una locura, con muy poco sustento científico y 0 objetividad, pero luego de la infinidad de locuras impensables que había vivido debía darle una oportunidad a la hipótesis de Morty

― Solo sé, Morty que esto será un gran dolor en el culo. Pero como desees, muchacho.

― Si llego a encontrarlo, Rick deberás cumplir todos mis caprichos ¿Entendiste?

― Como quieras, pequeña mierda ― Morty era consciente de que sin amenaza o algo que ganar a cambio Rick no funcionaría del todo.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Bien Rick nuestra primera dimensión alterna. D - L334 al parecer nuestros otros yo se encuentran en la casa, así que no habrá problemas en hablarles.

― Si es así ¿Por qué carajos estamos escondidos tras unos arbustos? ― preguntó Rick quién a una rama le estaba punzando el trasero. ― O tienen que ver con el hecho de que este universo no tiene el 95% de coincidencia con el nuestro ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, pequeñajo?

― No es que te lo quiera esconder solo que... es algo extraño ― Las pequeñas mejillas del chico se enrojecieron, Rick no tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre ello― aquí la gente nace con orejas de gato o de perro.

― ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso tienen instintos animales? ¿Olerán tu aroma a perra e intentarán raptarte? ― Morty se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario pero con el ceño totalmente fruncido por la ofensa

― No, además de las orejas son totalmente normales, es solo que las pierden cuando... tienen sexo por primera vez ― respondió avergonzado el muchacho.

― No jodas, Morty ¿Ya perdiste las orejas en este lugar?

― ¡Pues claro que no! ― se defendió sin razón el menor, había comprobado a través de los lentes interdimensionales que seguía siendo virgen y lo extraño que se veía con esas orejas y cola de gato, lo que le realmente le había llamado su atención de este universo era la relación con su abuelo, por lo que había visto era un 200% más posesiva que lo normal ¿Será que la pérdida de la virginidad implicaba algo más que solo perder las orejas? ¿Tal vez como los animales elegían una pareja de por vida? ― Solo me pareció curioso. Mira... ahí estoy yo

La puerta del garaje de su casa se encontraba totalmente abierta aún cuando ante solo unos segundos nadie se encontraba en su interior. Morty temió que entraran a cerrarla pero el Morty Cat no se molestó en hacerlo. Era sorprenderte verse reflejado con esas esponjosas orejas de gato y es cola que no parecía para de moverse, había algo en ese Morty que lo hacía diferente de sí mismo, parecía alegre en tanto curioseaba por el garaje, se movía con fluidez y confianza olisqueando los objetos a su alrededor, hasta que se encaramó sobre el estante hasta lo más alto y sacó una pequeña bolsa de algo verde.

― ¿Eso es...Catnip o marihuana? Mira Rick creo que Morty Cat encontró tus suministros de... ― Morty no pudo terminar su frase ya que al ver el rostro de Rick se petrificó. El mayor presentaba un rubor tan notorio que tenía encendidas hasta las orejas con sus ojos fijos en Morty Cat quien ya estaba lamiendo el interior de lo que obviamente era catnip, la marihuana no se lame o eso él creía. Una espina de molestia se clavó en su pecho.

― ¡Rick! ¡Despierta Rick! ― Le llamó descuidando su volumen de voz

― ¡¿Qué?! ― el mayor se sobresaltó al verse atrapado en tal ensimismamiento - ¿Por qué me gritas maldita sea?

-¿Qué te sucede? Tenías una cara de idiota justo ahora ¡Toda ruborizada! ― pese a la rabia con la que lo miró por la interrupción, el mayor no se molestó en responderle pues se lanzó sobre él para esconderlo aún más sobre los arbustos.

Morty Cat al parecer había escuchado de la conversación y ahora se encontraba en un estado de alerta, mirando fijamente la dirección en las que los había captado, con sus orejas moviéndose erráticamente.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― preguntó acercándose a su dirección lentamente, parecía asustado ― Rick si eres tú con la broma del pepino - serpiente nuevamente no te lo perdonaré ― mencionó acercándose aún más. Rick y Morty se sentían en peligro aún cuando no había verdadera amenaza en que Morty Cat los encontrara.

― ¡Morty! ¡Morty! ¡Si estás nuevamente sacando las reservas de catnip de tu abuelo estarás en verdaderos problemas jovencito! ― Era Beth quien le gritaba desde el interior de la casa.

― Diablos ― maldijo el pequeño devolviéndose al garaje lo más rápidamente posible para guardar la bolsa de catnip. Cerró la puerta del garaje y se adentro en el interior.

No fue hasta que Morty Cat desapareció de su vista que ambos volvieron a respirar tras los arbustos. La posición en la que estaban era bastante comprometedora chocando caderas Rick sobre Morty. Sin pensarlo dos veces el mayor se separó.

― ¡Casi nos delatas estúpido! ― le gritó Rick aún con un deje de sonrojo en su rostro.

― ¡Eso no importaba! ¡No era necesario que casi me cortarás la respiración por no poder contener tu calentorro frente a Cat Morty!

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Acaso estas loco?! ¡Eres tú Morty! ¡El mismo pedazo de mierda con cara idiota que en este mismo momento estoy mirando!

Morty decidió no seguir con la discusión y solo le entregó un desprecio quitándole la cara, escuchó el suspiro cansado del mayor a sus espaldas. ― Me acercaré al Rick y al Morty de esta dimensión solo, no quiero que Cat Morty sepa de tu aparente fetiche con las orejas de gato ― sin esperar respuesta Morty salió de los arbustos y se acercó a la casa sin esperar a su abuelo, Rick no se esforzó en seguirlo, sin sentirse preparado ante la vergüenza de que su nieto haya notado tal reacción.

Entró a la casa por la puerta del patio trasero, así se aseguraría de conversar sólo con el Rick y Morty de esta dimensión y no interrumpir el día a día de los demás, no quería causar gran alboroto con su venida, pero antes de ello decidió colocarse unas orejas de gato que había comprado en su universo, algo le decía que el Rick soltaría más información si creía que era su Morty, sabía lo desconfiados que podían ser entre ellos...pero algo le llamó la atención entre las flores ¿Eran acaso esas sus tumbas? Vaya... el Rick y Morty de este mundo no eran los primeros.

― ¿Morty? ¿Qué carajos haces? ― Era el Rick de esta dimensión, afortunadamente ya se encontraba disfrazado.

― ¡Rick! Me asustaste ― respondió rápidamente levantándose del jardín de flores que esta dimensión tenía plantado en el patio― Creí ver algo aquí entre las flores, creí que era un conejo.

― No estés comiendo mierdas salvajes, pequeña mierda. Entra a la casa ― Morty conocía lo suficiente a su abuelo como para saber enseguida que estaba realmente enfadado con él.

― ¿Rick? ― le llamó algo asustado cuando entro a la cocina por la puerta trasera. El mayor se detuvo al instante sin voltear a verlo ― ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

― No estoy enfadado. Hasta yo me canso de verte las 24 hrs del día, pequeña mierda. ¿No puedo tener un día libre de ti? Ya lo discutimos esta mañana ― Esto era extraño ¿Qué habrá hecho Morty Cat para ganarse este desprecio de su abuelo? ¿Será por el catnip que le había visto robar ayer de su garaje?

― Si es por tu reserva de catnip perdoname, Rick...no quise robartela ― Morty se sintió culpable por algo que él mismo no había hecho, pero aún cuando no era su Rick le dolía la manera en que lo despreciaba.

― ¡Sabes que no es por eso, Morty! ¡Me importa un carajo que te drogues con catnip! ― Vociferó mucho más grave de lo que era necesario volteandolo a ver por primera vez desde que entraron a la casa. Ahora notaba que estaba vacía sus padres y hermana no se encontraban.

― ¿Rick? No entiendo porque estas siendo así... dime ¿qué he hecho?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¿Rick? ¿Qué mierda haces en esos arbustos? ― Era el Morty Cat de este universo. Al parecer se había escabullido luego de la riña de su madre para volver a investigar lo que había escuchado ― Creí que estabas encerrado en tu habitación ¿Qué haces escondido aquí? ¿Intentando asustarme de nuevo?

Ciertamente en un mundo de gatos "La broma con un pepino" sería un gran susto para el Morty Cat, pero esta vez no sabía que excusa darle.

― Nada, muchacho, bebí demasiado abré ocupado el arma de portales sin darme cuenta y terminado aquí. ― Morty Cat lo miró extrañado ni él era tan estúpido como para creerse esa mentira, él sabía cómo era su abuelo borracho.

― Que bueno que ya no estas con ese humor de mierda. Normalmente eres desagradable pero esta vez te sobrepasaste ― Rick no sabía a qué tipo de humor Morty Cat se refería pero probablemente solo estaba enfadado por su estupidez.

― Olvidalo, enano. Tú sabes cómo es tu abuelo. ― Luego de un breve pensamiento Morty Cat le sonrió con ternura al parecer se sentía aliviado por el cambio en su actitud.

― ¿Por qué no me llevas a comer un helado al parque para disculparte? ― Era imposible el resistirse a la sonrisa hermosa a la que estaba acostumbrado más esas fetichistas orejas de gato, se maldijo a sí mismo antes de aceptar. Era buena idea mantener al Morty gato alejado mientras su Morty conversaba con el Rick de este universo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se dirigieron al parque más cercano, a Rick le sorprendía que el viejo de este universo trajera de manera regular a Morty Cat a esta clase de lugares, al parecer el hecho de tener orejas le hacía tratarlo más como animal que lo regular. Compraron el helado y Rick agradeció que ocuparan dinero regular, a veces no podías saber si el cambio de universo traía otros cambios estúpidos como el tipo de moneda que se utiliza. Se sentaron en una banca cercana a comer tranquilamente. En el parque se encontraban varios niños iguales a Morty Cat con orejas de gato o de perro, la mayoría de los adultos ya no las tenía, comieron en silencio hasta que una extraña pareja pasó a su lado, ambos llevaban un muy notorio tatuaje, cada uno en su antebrazo y se notaban muy románticos y cercanos. La gente a su alrededor comenzaron a susurrar y apuntar a la pareja, muchas madre llamaron a sus hijos para que se alejaran de la pareja, el ambiente enrarecido lo hizo sentir incómodo, más cuando notó que Morty Cat los miraba rojo como un tomate pero con una nota de tristeza en los ojos.

― ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué sucede?― no pudo evitar blasfemar en tanto veía caminar a la pareja frente a ellos. Morty despertó de su ensimismamiento y desvió sus ojos de la pareja para responderle.

― Los vinculados que acaban de pasar, son cada vez menos comunes hoy en día, la gente los está comenzando a tratar como fenómenos. Que triste.

― ¿Vinculados? ― ¿A que mierda se refería? Morty Cat lo miró extrañado directamente a los ojos por un minuto completo que le pareció una eternidad.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno poco te importa en todo caso... Los vinculados son personas que están conectadas por un nombre real en común uno que se les otorgó en sus cuerpos antes de nacer pero solo se revela cuando encuentran a su otra mitad. El de ellos dice "Breathless"

¡Que lo llevara el diablo al infierno y de vuelta! No podía creer que el pequeño mierda haya acertado de buenas a primeras en un puto universo donde las almas gemelas existiesen, agradecía que el pequeñajo no estuviese aquí así no tendría la obligación de decírselo. Un momento después de comerse sus respectivos helados vio al pequeño Morty Cat jugar entre las flores cazando mariposas. Ahora podía ver claramente la diferencia entre su Morty y el con orejas de gato al parecer el segundo no tenía un Rick posesivo que lo obligará a estar todo el tiempo en alocadas aventuras y le permitía tener tiempos en el que vivir su infancia. Llevándolo al parque a comer helados. El parque se estaba vaciando, y el sol estaba cayendo, Rick no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de fotografiar a Morty Cat viéndose tan hermoso contra la luz del atardecer, jugando entre las flores persiguiendo efímeras mariposas.

― ¿Rick? ― Rick no había notado como Morty Cat se había acercado.

―¿Qué sucede, enano? ― Sin mediar palabra Morty se sentó nuevamente junto a él pero esta vez apoyando su cuerpo por completo a su costado. Un leve ronroneo comenzó vibrar a su lado, al parecer Morty Cat se sentía relajado y contento ¿Había visto a su Morty así alguna vez?

― ¿Tú te vinculaste con la abuela cuando estaban juntos? ― Maldita sea Morty Cat tenía las mismas malditas dudas existenciales que el propio, ya era lo suficientemente molesto aguantar a uno como para revivir la experiencia con este otro.

― No, Morty, lo dudo ― se arriesgaba un poco al asumir eso del otro Rick, pero si se conocía lo suficientemente bien sabía que es una verdad que se repetía en la mayoría de las dimensiones.

― ¿Será por eso que me odias ahora?

― ¿De qué hablas, enano?

― Rick, por favor, no me mientas...esta tarde, lo bien que te has comportado conmigo pareciese como si te estuvieses despidiendome de mi ¿Tanto me odias ahora? ― No entendía un carajo de lo que Morty Cat hablaba ¿Qué podría haber hecho Morty Cat para creer que Rick lo odiaba?

― ¿Qué? No sé de lo que me hablas, Morty ¿Acaso crees que me iré de la casa?

― ¿No lo harás?

― ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No tengo donde putas irme!

― ¿No me odias?

― ¿Por qué te odiaría? O sea siempre has sido una molestia pero no te odio, pequeña mierda.

― ¿Aún cuando tenga esto en mi espalda?

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― No has hecho nada , Morty ― respondió su abuelo en tanto se acercaba a su persona. Morty sentía el latir de su corazón en su garganta, los ojos grises de su abuelo lo miraban fijamente y su cuerpo se paralizó ― Maldición, Morty ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? ― preguntó en tanto colocaba su mano contra su mejilla. Con su Rick jamás había tenido un contacto tan íntimo, sintió como sus mejillas se encendían. el Rick de este universo le estaba mostrando una pena en aquellos ojos que jamás pensó vería reflejado en ese rostro, siempre tan molesto y sarcástico.

― Rick yo...― No logró terminar el pensamiento cuando sintió que Rick apretaba suavemente su cabello, subiendo hasta sus orejas. Morty estaba tan inmerso en la sensación que no previno que RicK notaría enseguida que...

― ¿Qué carajos? ― El Rick de este universo tomó sus orejas y las sacó y fue en ese momento en que Morty noto el fatídico cambio en sus ojos, con la furia contenida sería capaz de matarlo. ― ¿Qué es esto?

― No, Rick, escúchame, por fa...

― ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO, MORTY?! ― Morty no sabía qué hacer difícilmente podría manejar a Rick en ese estado cólera ― ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién mierda fue, Morty?!

― ¡Rick, escuchame! E-Estas equivocado no es lo que piensas...

― ¡¿Qué no es lo que pienso?! ¡Mierda, Morty! ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡¿Con quién fue que te entregaste maldita puta?! ― No era la primera vez que Rick le llamaba así pero en el contexto no pudo evitar que le calará profundamente el insulto

― ¡No soy una puta, Rick! ¡No me estás escuchando! ¡Yo...― nuevamente no pudo aclarar el asunto Rick le estaba callándo al tirar fuertemente de su cabello ― D-Duele Rick...me haces daño...

― Maldición Morty... ¿Por qué Morty? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ― Balbuceaba con voz quebrada Rick en tanto caía sobre sus rodillas. Morty sentía miedo, Rick estaba perdiendo el control, lo sentía temblar mientras colocaba su cabeza contra su pecho, el hombre estaba controlando con dificultad sus ganas de dañarlo.

Morty no era ignorante de la posesividad de su abuelo pero jamás pensó que su supuesta pérdida de la virginidad lo pondría en tal estado, podía sentir la ansiedad de sangre, en su respiración agitada y el cabello que le estaba arrancando con su fuerza.

― Rick, tranquilizate, Rick. Yo, yo no soy tu Morty... ― Pronunció con dolor la mano en su cabello le estaba haciendo daño y el miedo le estaba paralizando

― Lo sé... ― Morty sintió un frío recorrer su espalda ante tales palabras― Sé que no eres mío...pero Morty no dejaré que nadie más te tenga. ― En sus ojos visualizó una perversión que lo hizo comenzar a temblar y retorcerse, no quería que su abuelo lo siguiera tocando, tenía miedo, este no era su Rick, este no era su Rick

― ¡No, no, Rick, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no soy tu Morty! ¡Yo no soy tu Morty! ― Exclamó en tanto intentaba liberarse del fuerte agarre. Lágrimas caían por sus ojos pero se detuvieron cuando notó el rostro de su abuelo demasiado cerca de sus labios

"No, no es posible, él no va..." el miedo escapó de su cuerpo en ese mismo instante, creyó que Rick le haría daño, no esto.

― Suelta a mi nieto en este maldito instante , maldito enfermo ― escucho a las espaldas del Rick de esta dimensión, era su abuelo, quien lo amenazaba con una pistola en la nuca

― ¡Rick! ¡Ese no soy yo! ― gritó Morty Cat interponiéndose entre Morty y su abuelo. El Rick de este universo se estaba demorando un poco en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, tardó unos segundos en soltar a Morty y tomar a Morty Cat entre sus brazos.

― Maldita sea, Morty. Yo casi...casi ― Morty Cat no estaba sorprendido ante la cercanía de su abuelo, pero Rick y Morty si que estaban incómodos ante tal escena, ellos no tenían esa clase de relación

― Tranquilo, lo entiendo, lo entiendo― Lo consolaba Morty Cat acariciando su cabeza ― ¿Tenías miedo de perderme?

― ¿Qué es esta mierda sentimentalista? ¡Tenemos infinitos nietos! ¿Por qué tendría miedo de perderte? ― interrumpió Rick con su rostro ardiendo ante la vergüenza.

― ¡Cállate, Rick! No va para contigo ― Le regañó Morty haciéndole callar ― Al menos ellos son honestos con sus sentimientos...

― Vámonos de aquí― Ordenó Rick abriendo un portal a su lado.

― ¡Rick no! ¡Aún no he podido buscar...

―Rick tengo algo que mostrarte... ― En ese instante Morty Cat le enseñó a todos su marca en la espalda, una especie de tatuaje de un tamaño considerable que decía: "Loneliness" el Rick de ese universo quedó sin aliento, los dos originales se estaban sintiendo verdaderamente incómodos con la escena. ― Sé lo que piensas de los "vinculados" pero quería que sepas que no importa nada para mi, ya que nunca dejaré de ser tu pequeño ayudante. ― Rick no dió respuesta pero algo inaudito sucedió el Rick con Morty Cat en sus brazos comenzó a llorar

― ¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh mierda , vamonos de aqui! ― Gritó el mismo Morty atravesando el portal que su abuelo había abierto. Antes de que Rick lo siguiera Morty Cat le dió una sonrisa.

― Al parecer encontraron lo que vinieron a buscar ― enunció con sátira

― Mierda, encontramos algo de lo que no queríamos saber, asco ― fue lo último que dijo Rick antes de atravesar el portal


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Miami y sus sentimientos

Días habían pasado y Rick todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que Morty Cat le había dicho. Luego de mostrarle su marca Rick tuvo que confesarle que no era su verdadero Rick, Morty Cat rió ante la confesión ― "Lo sabía, Rick nunca me trataría tan bien como para comprarme helado y no estar quejándose todo el tiempo" ― Morty Cat sospechaba que su Rick sabía de la marca y que estaba aterrorizado de que lo dejara debido a lo hijo de puta que se estaba comportando y todos sus esfuerzos en mantenerlo alejado, pero Rick sabía que había algo más detrás de ello: el hecho de que Morty perteneciera a otro, era lo que tenía a ese Rick arrancándose los pelos, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Entonces Morty Cat se engrifó por completo, algo estaba sucediendo en el hogar.

Fue en es momento en que presenciaron toda la escena: como ese mierda dominaba a su Morty y lo jalaba del cabello, en cuanto las cosas se pusieron serias y el desgraciado pretendió b-be… ni siquiera podía terminar el pensamiento, supo que debía intervenir, no entendía cómo un Rick podía actuar tan irracional, ciertamente eso de las marcas y los "vinculados" podía afectar la cabeza de un Rick seriamente. Lo que sí sabía era que si el Rick de esa dimensión no reaccionó de la misma desquiciada manera al ver la marca de su Morty lo más probable era porque ya no temía que su Morty lo abandonara lo que significaba que… él también tuviese la misma marca.

Era una locura, ambos lo sabían, por lo que al llegar de la aventura y sin mediar palabra ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones sin la capacidad de por verse a los ojos por un tiempo. Pero Rick sabía que eso no dudaría mucho tiempo, si existía alguien que era capaz de lanzarle la mierda a la cara era Morty y ciertamente no se quedaría callado respecto a ello.

Consideró borrar la memoria de Morty, pero algo le decía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Se encontraba en el garaje cuando Morty decidió intervenir, no se molestó en dejar de reparar su pistola en tanto el muchacho se acercaba a su lado.

― Rick ― Le llamó. Estaba enfurecido, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra ― No dejaré la apuesta de lado por la mierda que presenciamos en ese universo ― declaró.

― ¿Vas a seguir con esa mierda de idea, Morty? ― Rick se sorprendió un poco ante tal estamento, pensó que lo atacaría directamente con cuestionamientos sobre el Rick desquiciado.

― ¡Pues claro! ¡¿No viste esa mierda de las marcas?! ¡Es casi como las almas gemelas! Aunque para ese pobre Morty sería más una maldición que otra cosa…

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ― Algo en ese discurso le había molestado.

― No soy así de estúpido, Rick. Si ese Rick no asesinó a Morty Cat en ese mismo instante fue porque sabía que aún con la marca no se le iba a escapar de las manos, no sé qué significaba esa mierda pero lo más probable…

― Deja de gastar a tus pobre neuronas, Morty. Ese Rick estaba loco no hay nada más que pensar al respecto ― Ciertamente Rick no le diría la verdad detrás de ese extraño tatuaje, no por temor a perder la apuesta sino más bien por lo que significaba el hecho del Rick alterno aceptandola.

― Iremos al siguiente universo, pasame los lentes interdimensionales.

Morty no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que Rick Cat (como había decidido llamarlo) le había dicho y hecho, simplemente era una faceta del científico que creyó no existía, ciertamente le hacía replantearse su relación por completo. El objetivo de la apuesta era buscar alguna esperanza, si bien antes de Rick la vida era una aburrida monotonía tenía ciertas certezas que le daban calma, como que no importaba lo inútil e idiota que fuera terminaría la escuela, encontraría una chica, se casaría y moriría antes que su descendencia, ahora con la llegada de Rick sabría que vivir esas etapas no le traería más que desidia, dudaba de que algún día fuera realmente feliz… pero luego de ver esas fotos del mismo Rick, sabía que en alguna parte existía el verdadero amor, ahora eso era su única esperanza. Pero nunca había considerado que existiera un universo en donde Rick ¿Lo amaba? no podía concebir otra explicación a su errático comportamiento, esa ansias de poseerlo, sus celos al creer que había perdido la virginidad con otro, la tranquilidad que le dio esa extraña marca, como si él hubiese sido quien lo marcó... ¿ Habrá sido eso? ¿Será que la marca era una manera de poseer a Morty Cat?

No lo sabía pero tendría que arriesgarse para descubrirlo en los otros universos, no volvería donde Morty Cat ya había alterado mucho las cosas por allá, así que el basto universo tendría que darle otras opciones. Y en cuanto al casi beso, no quería ni pensarlo, le provocaba sensaciones que no tenía el valor de explorar.

La segunda dimensión que visitaron estaba dentro de las que tenía un 95% de coincidencias con la suya, pero en cuanto visitaron su casa notaron que ni el Rick ni el Morty de esta dimensión ya no vivían allí. Según Beth, Morty había escapado hace meses a lo que su abuelo lo siguió unos meses después. Morty no lo comprendía cuando vió a través de los lentes interdimensionales el Morty de esta dimensión estaba con su abuelo, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaban en la casa.

― Tenemos que encontrarlos ― declaró Morty sabiendo de antemano que a su abuelo no le gustaba la idea.

― ¿Por qué no mejor te olvidas de ellos y vamos a otro universo? En este no parece haber nada parecido a almas gemelas y es eso exactamente lo que estamos buscando. ― reclamó su abuelo sin entender porque su obsesión por quedarse

― No debe ser por algo bueno el que el Morty de este universo se haya escapado de casa. Temo que el Rick de este universo le haya hecho algo ― argumentó Morty. No había pensado muy bien sus palabras puesto que su abuelo se ofendió inmediatamente ante tal premisa.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿A qué me refiero? ¡Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero! ¡He visto Ricks matar a sus Morty´s, abandonarlos a su suerte, torturalos y así podría seguir una eternidad!

― Morty eso no….

― ¡Eso nada Rick! Yo de verdad no comprendo...que mierda tienen en la cabeza todos ustedes… somos personas, por muy inferiores que nos consideren.

― De nuevo con lo mismo ¡¿Qué ganas al tomártelo todo tan personal?!

― ¡¿Personal?! ¡Mierda Rick! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Solo hace unos días que ese Rick casi abusa de mi! ¡Si no fuera porque llegaste estoy seguro de que me hubiera castigado de la manera más horrible!

― Bueno es su Morty…― comentó sin darle importancia

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Rick se congeló ante el tono de su nieto. Su mirada llena de furia le trajo recuerdos que no quería recordar ― ¡DETÉN LA PUTA NAVE! ― vociferó a todo pulmón, a lo que Rick la detuvo enseguida. ― Te has excedido, Rick ― susurró agachando la mirada.

Rick sabía que se había excedido, o por lo menos lo supo por su reacción. Morty realmente era capaz de aguantarle muchas cosas, pero el sugerir que un Rick tenía el derecho de violar a un Morty solo por ser "Su Morty" era llegar muy lejos, aunque solo haya llegado a intentar besarlo, ambos sabían lo que eso hubiera desencadenado. ¿Cómo era posible que Morty siguiera con Rick sabiendo lo enfermo que estaba su abuelo?

― No soy un puto objeto. ― declaró. Rick pudo ver lagrimas caer al piso de la nave ― Y si lo fuera, no tuyo, jamás ― No pudo detenerlo, Morty se bajó de la nave y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Suerte de que al detenerla había decidido estacionarla.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morty vagó por la ciudad largo rato, el calor lo estaba matando, no recordaba sentir estas olas de calor en su universo, necesitaba agua y un lugar donde reponerse rápido. Luego de un tiempo caminando descubrió una playa, al parecer en este universo su ciudad era una copia barata de Miami con la gente bronceandose, andando en patines y viviendo un verano a lo MTV. Sin darse cuenta y debido al cansancio, al doblar una esquina chocó con alguien, se sintió incómodo enseguida ya que al parecer el cuerpo estaba cubierto de algo aceitoso.

― Hey, niño ten cuidado.

― L-Lo siento mucho. No noté que…― al ver a la persona con la que había chocado creyó estar viendo un espejismo provocado por el calor, pero no había duda, aún con esa melena desteñida, esa piel bronceada y esas ropas provocadoras, era él mismo.

― ¿Eres un Morty? ― le preguntó pasmado por verse así mismo en tal aspecto.

― Sabía que esa cara de idiota la había visto en alguna parte ― respondió con sarcasmo el Morty de esta dimensión ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Perdiste a tu Rick?

― No, no, te estaba buscando. ― El Morty de esta dimensión se vió sorprendido ante tal declaración― Cuando fuimos con mi Rick a tu casa nos dijeron que te habías escapado.

― Sí, estaba cansado de sus idioteces. La vida de esta ciudad está en la playa, y es aquí donde pertenezco. Dime Miami, todos me llaman así por aquí― Era impresionante, Miami parecía ser un chico totalmente distinto a lo que él era, no concebía que la patata Morty era capaz de tener ese tipo de personalidad y look ― Vamos, despierta de tu sorpresa, veo que estás cansado por el calor ¿Te invito un trago? ― asintiendo Morty decidió a seguir a Miami por la bahía.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Mierda, dónde está esa pequeña mierda, por dios ― maldijo Rick en tanto buscaba al idiota por los alrededores. La ciudad de este universo era exactamente igual a la suya, pero ciertamente con unos grados más de calor que lo estaban cocinando debajo de su bata. Camino hasta encontrar la bahía ¿Bahía? ¿Desde cuando existía una maldita playa en su ciudad? Ciertamente lucía como una versión pobre de Miami.

― ¿Qué carajos? ― escuchó blasfemar a su propia voz. Era su yo de este universo pero simplemente con un pésimo gusto para vestirse. Llevaba un esmoquin de dos piezas de un color fucsia brillante con una camisa de un amarillo chillón, jamás imaginó verse vestido de una manera tan ridícula, este sin lugar a duda era su versión cafiche de sí mismo.

― Hola, imbécil ¿No encontraste algo más brillante con la que enceguecer a las personas? ― Su Rick alterno solo rió ante el comentario.

― ¿Acaso vienes a hacer negocios, Rick? Si tengo algo de mercancía que podría interesarte ― Pronunció seductor. Ciertamente lo llevaba el diablo, justo ahora que su Morty se encontraba sensible con el tema de cómo los Rick tratan a los Morty tenía que encontrarse con un traficante de estos mismos.

Sin mediar palabras Rick decidió seguir al Miami Rick (como el imbécil le gustaba ser llamado) a su supuesto bar en la bahía. Otro Rick que había decidió dejar de lado la ciencia para convertirse en un "emprendedor" lástima que con algo tan asqueroso como el tráfico de sus propios nietos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

El bar se llamaba "Miami Morty" y no era diferente a otros streaptess con su oscuridad iluminada por luces de neón, en pleno bar justo en el centro una enorme barra de pole dance y una gran tarima para los espectáculos, se sorprendió de ver bailando a personas normales hombre y mujeres, generalmente en negocios con un Rick a cargo estaba todo repleto de Morty´s.

― Aquí estás, mi pequeña estrella ― exclamó Miami Rick al correr la cortina de uno de los sectores VIP del lugar. Un Morty de cabello decolorado y piel bronceado, vestido solo con una truza de color fucsia, una remera celeste y un enorme abrigo de piel de leopardo los recibió con una mirada indiferente, a su lado el Mory dolor de trasero que estaba buscando. ― Veo que tienes compañia, Miami.

― ¡Aquí estabas pequeña mierda! ¡Te he estado buscando! ― Al ver a Morty en tal lugar sintió la necesidad de llevarselo lo más pronto posible tomándolo del brazo y jalandolo fuera del salón VIP, pero Miami Rick lo detuvo.

― Vamos Rick, relajate, solo están pasando el rato. Creí que venías a divertirte pero ya veo que tienes el tuyo propio para hacerlo ―

― ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso? ― intervino su Morty enfurecido. Diablos, esto no podía empeorar más.

― ¡Wow! ¡Pero qué lengua! ― exclamó divertido Miami Rick― ¡Eres afortunado compañero! Les enviaré un trago pero ahora tengo que seguir trabajando. Pero tú lindo…― pronunció refiriéndose a su Morty ―Recuerda que tu turno comienza a las 7 ― le recordó antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir del lugar.

― Vaya, tenías razón en lo que me decias ― comentó Morty luego de que Miami Rick se fue. No parecía molesto pero ignoraba a Rick con todo su ser.

― Sí, mi Rick es un poco diferente a los demás Rick´s. Pronto se olvidó de la ciencia cuando me conoció y aunque sigue involucrándose en cosas peligrosas le tiene gran apego a este bar.

― ¿Estás avalando el hecho de es un maldito cafiche? ¿De Morty´s? ― exclamó indignado Rick, no podía creer que le hubiesen lavado a tal nivel el cerebro a este Morty, su maldita apariencia lo decía todo.

― ¡Mi Rick no es un maldito cafiche! ¡Aquí no prostituimos a nadie! ― le corrigió Miami Morty molesto ― Yo solo hago pole dance y es lo que le ha dado tanta fama al lugar, a bueno y las drogas alienígenas, obviamente. ― agregó calmandose un poco y dándole un trago a su mojito. Rick no se vió muy convencido pero no agregó más.

― B-Bueno, Miami, como te decía nosotros solo venimos a buscar algo que rectifique que las almas gemelas existen, me preocupe cuando supe que te fuiste de casa, pero veo que aunque es un Rick estás en buenas manos ― comentó con una sonrisa agradable Morty, Miami le respondió con una igual de tierna.

― ¡Hey! ― exclamó ofendido Rick.

― Es algo extraño lo que me preguntas, Morty. Por lo menos aquí no hay tal cosa…― Miami lo pensó un momento ― Pero si he escuchado algo parecido en otras dimensiones.

― ¿A sí?

― No recuerdo el nombre de la dimensión pero en ella la gente al llegar a la mayoría de edad era capaz de escuchar la voz de la persona con la que estaban destinados, o en otro que la gente nacía con marcas de nacimiento iguales a los de sus almas gemelas ¡Y además sus sentimientos, dolores y esas cosas los conectaban!

― ¿Estás seguro que no estás inventando todo eso? ― interrogó Rick ya cansado de escuchar tanta estupidez junta.

― Si puedo inventarlo puede existir ¿Verdad? Creo que es algo que nos une a los Morty´s. ― replicó Miami con su característica sensualidad.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó Morty intrigado ante lo último.

― La esperanza.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La conversación Miami lo había dejado pensativo. Ese chico era distinto a él en muchos aspectos, mucho más allá de la apariencia, ambos había decidido hacer con su vidas costas totalmente diferentes, y esa era la más grande diferencia, Morty jamás había decidido sobre algo en su vida. Antes de que llegara Rick, Miami le había contado cómo se había dado cuenta de su sexualidad, y que pertenecer a un colectivo le había dado las fuerzas para salir del círculo de apatía de su familia, darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y de que podía reinventarse de todo lo que sus cercanos le habían hecho creer que era. Rick lo había seguido al ver el dinero que podía sacar de su nuevo interés en el baile sensual del pole por lo que había montado el bar y ahora vivian de eso. En cuanto a la naturaleza de su relación… ese era otro tema, Miami había tenido los huevos de arrastrar a Rick a sus redes, y al parecer lo tenía comiendo su mano, el tipo parecía un personaje totalmente diferente. ― "Cuando sabes la debilidad de un Rick, lo tienes agarrado de los huevos "― le había dicho coqueto. Esa debilidad eran ellos mismos y el hecho de que apretando los botones correctos un Rick haría lo que sea por su Morty. Morty no podía creerlo.

― Ese Morty es un desquiciado ― comentó Rick al entrar nuevamente a la nave ― Dudo que su Rick lo tenga solo para bailar.

― Difícil de creer que un Rick solo quiera que su Morty sea feliz ¿verdad? ― le contestó Morty. Su molestia no estaba cerca de disiparse ― Ya que una herramienta no tiene el derecho de ser feliz, menos a la disposición de un Rick.

― Ya basta con eso, Morty ― le amenazó cansado de los reproches. Le molestaba infinitamente lo sentimental que podía ser su nieto.

― No, sé que soy una mierda para ti, Rick. Pero no lograras callarme. ― Ambos se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes y enfurecidos. Rick no podía creer como su Morty había llegado a ser así de irrespetuoso, todo culpa de lo mucho que lo consentía, si podía llamar a eso "consentir" ― Quiero ir a las dimensiones de las que me habló Miami.

― Pareces tan determinado en buscar esas putas dimensiones, como si estuvieras planeando escaparte de la …. ― Rick por fin pudo unir todos los puntos ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ― ¿Es eso de lo que trata todo esto? ¿Quieres escapar de tu dimensión? ¡¿De tu familia?! ¿De mí? ― Morty no contestó inmediatamente, su mirada lo decía todo.

― ¡¿Qué mierda, Morty?! ¿Acaso crees que serás capaz de escaparte de mí? ¡Luego de ver todos los universos en que los Rick y Morty están juntos! ¿Crees que te será fácil librarte de mi? ― Morty se sorprendía de lo rápido que Rick había convertido la conversación en algo sobre él, siempre tenía que ser el n° 1.

― S-Sí, Rick. Me cansé de ser tu herramienta, me cansé de tener que seguirte la cola a todas partes, quiero hacer mi vida y esta… puede que sea nuestra última aventura.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Cuando conoces la historia de otros Morty´s

EL viaje de vuelta a casa luego de esa declaración de parte de más joven fue bastante incómoda, no voló ni una mosca en el total silencio de ambos. Morty sabía lo molesto que podía llegar a ser su abuelo y lo poco que le importaba el que él estuviese ahí o no, pero jamás esperó la completa indiferencia ante su determinación. Primera lección de Morty como acompañante de Rick: "jamás mantengas la esperanza de que un Rick pueda mostrar sentimientos hacía ti"

Pero algo no andaba bien, una semana había pasado desde aquello y Rick no había vuelto a hablarle, ni para una aventura ni para ayudarle en un experimento ni siquiera para que le pasara la mantequilla durante el desayuno, eso provocaba un sentimiento ambivalente en su corazón, por una parte alivio a Rick si que le había afectado lo que dijo y furia porque el viejo no era lo suficientemente maduro como para respetar su decisión, conversar como adultos y seguir con su vidas. Ya que dejar de tener aventuras con Rick no significaba que dejaran de ser amigos… o eso creía, esperaba que la relación con su abuelo pudiera sostenerse aún sin viajar al espacio y poner en riesgo su vida.

Necesitaba detener esta alocada vida, estaba perdiéndose de su adolescencia y de la esperanza de tener una vida normal dentro de lo inadaptado que era socialmente hablando. Jamás sería como Rick y una vez que él estuviera fuera del panorama (ya sea por su muerte o porque decidió largarse a otro lugar) a Morty no le quedaría nada con lo que avanzar, temía que en el momento que Rick ya no estuviera él no tendría otra alternativa que quitarse la vida… el vacío sería demasiado.

Aún ahora la ausencia de Rick en su vida era insoportable, era preocupante la dependencia que tenía para con su abuelo, y el estar todo el tiempo pensando en él, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos no lo hacía sentir mejor, es más estaba llegando al punto en que parecía más una novia buscando atención que otra cosa y eso, era aún más preocupante. Debía desintoxicarse de Rick, eso era definitivo, pero no podía evitar la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Se encontraba encerrado en su habitación navegando por una enorme cantidad de páginas porno sin ningún interés y cero excitación cuando una videollamada se mostró en su pantalla, era Miami, y eso lo alegró de sobremanera. Desde que se conocieron en su última aventura con Rick, Morty había decidido sacrificar la televisión interdimensional para unir el cristal a su computadora, así había podido mantener una conversación por chat con Miami. Ambos en poco tiempo habían logrado hallar una serie de puntos que los unían ( más allá de la obviedad de ser la misma persona en diferentes dimensiones) pudiendo quejarse abiertamente de sus Ricks y familia. Miami definitivamente la tenía más fácil, su Rick lo adoraba, de una extraña manera como cualquier Rick al expresar sentimientos, pero le tenía una consideración que desconocía de su propio Rick. Miami y su Rick eran una pareja, justo en esos momentos juntos habían decidido abrir un bar "Miami Morty" en la Ciudadela para ampliar sus negocios. Morty no se sentía muy seguro con esa decisión pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que a era a su Rick a los que los ciudadanos de la ciudadela odiaban, no a Rick o Miami.

― ¡Hola Morty! ― Le saludó el bronceado rostro de Miami desde la pantalla, esta vez vestía un traje azul marino sin camiseta y su característico cintillo turquesa en la cabeza.

― ¿Qué tal Miami? ¡Vaya! ¡Te vez muy elegante! ― le saludó de vuelta Morty, contento de ver a su amigo. Quién diría que su amigo más cercano a parte de Rick sería él mismo.

― ¡Gracias, Morty! Ahora que con Rick somos hombres de negocios debemos vestirnos más elegantes ¿Sabes? ― respondió pícaro Miami, alejándose de la pantalla y dándole una vista completa de su traje a su compañero. ― Te llamaba porque ya ha pasado unos días desde la inauguración del bar y no has venido ¡Vamos, amigo! Aquí aún cuando son solo Rick´s y Morty´s se pasa muy bien, he podido encontrarme con unos amigos Mortys muy interesantes ¡Debería venir!

Morty le dió un pensamiento a la idea, definitivamente quería ir, pero dudaba que Rick lo llevara con el humor que se cargaba. Aún quedaban unas horas para que anocheciera, así que tenía tiempo para colocar en marcha el viejo plan, embriagar hasta el cuello a Rick para sacar el portal y transportarse.

― Esta bien, esta noche iré ―

―.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

El "Miami Morty" que se encontraba en la Ciudadela de Ricks no era muy diferente del que había visitado en la dimensión madre de Miami, Si bien existía muchas más fotos de Miami colgadas en las paredes, la oscuridad y las luce de neón se mantenían en conjunto de las barras de pole en las que Miami hacía sus shows.

― ¿Qué? ¡¿Miami Rick no te deja hacer tus bailes?! ― cuestionó Morty ante la noticia.

― Fue la única manera de convencerlo a que inauguramos un "Miami Morty" por estos lares. Yo soy consciente del profundo fetichismo que muchos Ricks tienen para con sus Mortys, no hay mejor público que él que conseguiremos aquí. Pero ya sabes Ricks siendo Ricks ― le explicó Miami en tanto lo conducía a una de las secciones privadas al fondo del bar.

― ¡Siendo posesivos! ― exclamaron los dos a la vez antes de soltar una carcajada. El ambiente en el bar estaba muy tranquilo, Morty estaba un poco sorprendido de la cantidad de Mortys que había e incluso lo chocaba más la cantidad de Morty que ahora se encontraban en las barras, vestidos de vaquero, conejo, gatita y bombero. ― Vaya que te conseguiste bailarinas .

― Aquí en la ciudadela hay demasiados Mortys buscando qué hacer con sus vidas. No sé qué tan bien conoces este lugar antes de que tu Rick lo destruyera en mil pedazos pero es alarmante la cantidad de Mortys que trabajan en esto mismo en lugares de prostitución, así que entre más bailarinas salvemos, mejor ― Miami tenía un aura de preocupación en tanto le contaba con cierto cuidado la situación de los Mortys, entendía que su amigo no quería dañar su visión de Rick más de lo que ya estaba. Al igual que él, Miami mantenía alta estima de los Rick , por muy desgraciados que fueran, el mismo estaba enamorado de uno.

Cuando llegaron a la sección privada, detrás de la cortina los esperaba alguién muy especial que más se espero ver. ― Morty, ella es Mary, una versión muy especial de nosotros ― Morty estaba impactado, jamás esperó verse vestido con un ajustado vestido negro, con un collar negro de arnés en el cuello y un suéter negro encima amarrado por sobre la cintura como un crop top. Con un maquillaje con cat eye y labios rojos. Cabello largo y alisado con permanente. Diablos que lucía sexy siendo mujer.

― Cariño, cierra la boca, no quiero que sueltes baba sobre la mesa ― comentó Mary, divertida por su sorpresa. Aún cuando por fuera era totalmente una mujer mantenía la voz de un Morty común.

― L-Lo siento nunca había….

― ¿Visto a ti mismo con ropa de mujer? Porque soy solo eso Morty, sigo siendo "hombre" en mis genitales ― declaró Mary rápidamente al parecer le divertía su cara de impacto y eso que fácilmente después de eso se le detuvo el corazón unos segundos.

― W-wow no sabía que podía lucir tan bien con maquillaje y ropa ajustada ― fue lo único que comentó antes de sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a vivir con ambos Mortys.

La noche iba bastante bien Mary era muy simpática, no se sintió avergonzada de compartir su historia con Morty y de cómo conocer a Miami había cambiado su perspectiva de la vida aún cuando eso le había costado su familia y su Rick…

― Los Rick son unos misóginos, en cuanto decidí cambiar mi sexo mi Rick me abandonó, sin Rick quedé a despensas del consejo de Ricks y fui transportada acá, he trabajado para un sin fin de Ricks desde ese entonces, pero si los Ricks ya tienden a tratarnos como menos que humanos cuando estamos dentro del "canon" imaginense cuando se enteran que su Morty es un transexual que toma hormonas para ser niña.

Morty se sentía horrible por Mary, ella como muchos Morty se había visto expuesta a la violencia que podía provocar el rechazo de un Rick además de su errónea idea de que los Mortys de todas las dimensiones son parte su propiedad.

― Ahora Mary trabaja conmigo en la administración del bar, es la mejor para ello mientras Miami Rick y yo estamos en la playa― agregó Miami intentando darle un final feliz a la historia de Mary.

― Claro, Miami me ha salvado una vez más ― comentó con ternura y ojos de agradecimiento en tanto levantaba su martini para un brindis.

En ese momento un guardaespaldas Morty cruzó la cortina y le susurró unas palabras a Miami antes de irse.

― Maldita sea ― maldijo Miami. Algo no lucía nada bien por el ceño en su rostro.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Morty preocupado.

― U -36 me dice que hay una extraña situación con un Morty acá fuera, que es necesario que le de un vistazo ― respondió en tanto les pedía a ambos Morty seguirlo fuera de la sección privada.

― Jefe, el Morty de la mesa 12 ha ido ya cinco veces al baño a vomitar, al principio creímos que estaba muy borracho pero por su cuenta y los camareros sabemos que no ha bebido nada más que agua. Llegó hace muchas horas, al parecer espera quedarse hasta que el bar cierre. Se ve muy pálido, tal vez debemos llamar una ambulancia… ― antes de U-36 siguiera con sus suposiciones Miami detuvo cháchara con la seña de su mano.

― Déjamelo a mí ― ordenó en tanto se acercaba al Morty en cuestión. Mary y Morty lo siguieron, Mary era la administradora, pero Morty no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

― Hey, cariño, me han dicho que has vomitado varias veces desde que llegaste ¿Necesitas que llamemos a una ambulancia? ― preguntó con ternura Miami al Morty de la mesa 12. Se encontraba solo, con un triste vaso de agua a medio beber frente a él, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, lucía pálido y demacrado.

― No, gracias ― Fue lo único que recibió Miami en respuesta. No sería tan fácil solucionar este problema, por lo que los tres decidieron sentar junto a él en la mesa, Miami justo frente a él.

― Cariño, vamos, estamos preocupados ¿Viniste con tu Rick, con algunos amigos? ― A Miami una fea sensación recorría su espalda al ver este Morty. No parecía estar cerca de que le respondiera con sinceridad, en eso U ― 36 volvió a acercarsele.

― Señor, al parecer llegó a las primeras horas de apertura con su Rick, pero este se fue rápidamente dejándolo aquí ― Un caso de abandono, no era novedad para Miami, tal vez una ruptura o tal vez una pelea que terminó con un Rick dejando a su Morty sin la posibilidad de teletransportarse a su hogar.

― Me dicen que viniste con tu Rick ¿Tuviste alguna pelea con él que te dejó aquí sin tener como movilizarte? En todo caso podemos esperar a mi Rick para llevarte a tu dimensión o a tu hogar. ― Miami era totalmente empático con esta clase de casos teniendo medidas para amparar a los Mortys perdidos o, como en este caso, víctimas del temperamento de su Rick

― Mi Alpha me dijo que me quedara aquí, y aquí lo tengo que esperar.

― Espera ¿Qué? ― exclamaron los tres Mortys al unísono.

― ¿Alpha? ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? ―Morty se encontraba desconcertado. Algo verdaderamente estaba mal con todo esto. Un Morty siguiendo órdenes no era algo extraño entre Mortys, pero llamarle "Alpha" a un Rick ¿No era algo por sobre la obediencia de un Morty?

― Mierda, mierda ¿Eres omega Morty? Carajos ― blasfemó Miami levantándose de su asiento. A su lado Mary había dejado de pestañear, lo que confundió más a Morty. ― Maldición esas son ¿mordidas? ― indicó mirando fijamente al cuello del Morty frente a él ― Carajos ¿Qué mierdas haces acá? ¿Acaso tu Rick no sabe que ustedes no son bienvenidos en la ciudadela?

― Miami ¿Qué sucede? ¿No ves que él se ve muy mal? Tal vez está en problemas― comentó Morty sorprendido con la violencia que emanaba de Miami

― ¡Pues claro que está en problemas! ¡No debería porque estar aquí! ¡Estoy seguro que el desgraciado de su Rick lo dejó aquí solo para crear problemas!

― ¡No insultes a mi alpha! ― se escuchó rugir de parte de Omega Morty, quién por poco le salta a Miami al cuello de no ser por los guardias.

― ¡No lo toquen imbéciles! ― ordenó Miami a los guardias ― Me tienes que estar jodiendo ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! ― El estómago de Omega estaba hinchado, redondo como una pelota de fútbol y Morty vió como los colores del rostro de los presentes desaparecía de sus rostro.

― Por favor… por favor ayudenme…. ― suplicó omega acariciando su estómago.

― ¡Mierda Miami! ¡Hay que llevar a este Morty a un hospital! ¡Ese tumor va a estallar! ― vociferó Morty comenzando a sudar del miedo, no deseaba ver a otro Morty muerto frente a sus ojos.

Miami se desplomó nuevamente sobre su asiento, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro ― No es un tumor, Morty... ― aclaró Miami, lo que le hizo calmarse un porcentaje ― Este Morty...está embarazado.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que entre Miami y Mary le estaban contando mientras que Omega Morty se deshacía en lágrimas era definitivamente una historia de terror. Omega venía de una dimensión en la que la gente se clasificaba en alphas, betas y omegas pero, al parecer a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los universos con esta dinámicas, omega venía de una especialmente jodida.

En su universo existía un alpha por hogar el cual se encargaba de impregnar a sus omegas (el resto de su familia) con su semilla para que estos se mantuvieran como omegas. Lo cual era enfermo puesto que en el lugar de Omega Morty la alpha era Beth quién debía tener sexo con sus hijos y su esposo en orden de mantener su posición como alpha y el sistema hormonal de los demás como omegas. Morty ya quería vomitar con solo el pensamiento de aquella locura, era enfermizo, lo más asqueroso que había escuchado siendo que en el universo y en las aventuras de Rick si que había visto más de una cosa que le había hecho vomitar sus intestinos. Pero eso no era todo, la posición como Alpha de Beth solo había durado hasta que llegó Rick, tomando el control del hogar y, aún cuando jodía con toda la familia, tomando a Morty como su prostituta personal.

― P-por el santo cielo, para con esto… no puedo seguir escuchando ― rogó Morty entre lágrimas contenidas.

― En su dimensión es normal que el Alpha tenga sexo con su omegas, los cuales son su familia, pero llega un momento en que el alpha da la posibilidad a sus omegas de encontrar pareja, una verdadera pareja e irse. Pero Alpha Rick es conocido por ser un enfermo posesivo, más de lo que un Rick normal pudiera ser, obviamente no le iba a dar omega esa oportunidad― le explicó Mary a Morty, algunas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla.

― ¿Es por eso que estás embarazado? ― preguntó Miami, omega asintió con tristeza. Al parecer durante un celo Rick había engañado a Morty para que no se cuidara y quedar embarazado.

― Maldito, hijo de perra, maldito enfermo ― Morty no podía soportarlo, era enfermo y asqueroso ¿Habrá algún momento en que Morty deje de sorprenderse con lo diabólico que un Rick puede ser?

― No sé qué podemos hacer por ti, amigo ― comentó Miami ― Ese Rick es conocido por su violencia, incluso todos nosotros aquí podríamos morir si él entra y ve que estamos hablando contigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

― Porque es un maldito animal ― Respondió omega ― Yo no quiero tener este niño...amo a Rick pero no quiero tener a este niño…

Ahí estaba la razón por la que este Morty seguía amarrado a los caprichos de su Rick sin asesinarlo en el proceso, idea que todos los Mortys presentes consideraron en algún momento de la historia. Aún así no tenían idea de como ayudarlo.

― Creo que hay que llamar a la policía. Sé que no son de gran ayuda la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero con el nuevo mandado tengo la esperanza de que podrán hacer algo ― Comentó Mary

― ¿Nuevo mandado?

― ¿No lo sabías? Ahora la ciudadela es regida por el mandado de un Morty, por lo que nuevas políticas de protección hacia los Morty se están desarrollando…

¿Un Morty presidente? ¿Cómo carajos pudo suceder? Se encontraba dándole una vuelta a ese pensamiento cuando sintió un grito que le heló la sangre al mismo tiempo que una mano lo tiraba del brazo hacía atrás, los guardias Morty reaccionaron inmediatamente sacando sus armas y apuntando al responsable.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo estar enojado porque esta pequeña mierda robó mi arma de portales? ― Era solo su Rick, lo que desató una ola de alivio en la habitación. ― Vaya que están nerviosos por aquí ¿Qué cagada se han mandado pequeñas mierdas?

― Rick, tú eres un hombre que se las sabe por libro― intervino Miami, haciendo que Rick soltara a su Morty ― necesitamos dos cosas, ocultar a una persona de alguien como tú y realizar un aborto ¿Alguna de las dos cosas con las que nos puedas ayudar?

― ¿Qué? ¿Un aborto? ¡Pero si ninguno de ustedes tiene vagina, estúpidos!

― Será mejor que te tomes seriamente este asunto, Rick. Porque en el vientre de este niño estaría lo que vendría siendo tu bisnieto y al mismo tiempo... hijo.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

― Yo no jugaré este juego, Morty. Me importa una mierda si ese niño está embarazado o lleva una solitaria del tamaño de tu cabeza yo no tengo porque hacer una mierda ― Ya llevaban dos horas con la misma discusión, entre los Mortys presentes intentando convencer a c-137 de que ayude a Omega.

― L-lo siento Omega, como puedes ver los Rick son imbéciles ― se disculpó Morty harto de la testarudez de su Rick, este no dijo nada ante el insulto pero lo miró con molestia.

―¿Qué mierda hacen con mi Morty? ― una voz a sus espaldas hizo que todos se exaltaran. Alpha Rick no era muy diferente a su Rick pero inevitablemente su presencia provocaba en todos una perturbación más allá de los límites. Morty sabría más adelante que Alpha Rick era capaz de manifestar un aura de amenaza para con aquellos que tocaban sus pertenencias.

Eran unos cobardes, no pudieron hacer nada en tanto Alpha tomaba a Morty y tironeaba de su brazo hasta salir del bar. Cuando todos dejaron de sentir el aura amenazante los siguieron hasta afuera, jamás esperaron presenciar lo que sucedía. Alpha estaba rodeado de policías Ricks, de rodillas en el suelo en tanto lo esposaban y colocaban un bozal en su rostro. Omega gritaba con desesperación, los chillidos eran tan espantosos que los presentes no podían identificar si le estaban haciendo daño o no, en tanto unos policías Morty lo llevaban hasta una furgoneta. En medio de todo esto un jaguar negro se estacionó frente la escena, una figura bastante familiar se bajó del auto, acercándose a paso tranquilo al Rick esposado.

Morty no había tenido la desgracia de conocerlo en persona pero al parecer este era el Morty que hoy mandaba en la ciudadela, vestía un traje de tres piezas hecho a medida, con una única corbata roja que resaltaba entre el negro profundo del vestido. Caminaba con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón con una calma que pareció detener el tiempo y instaurar un silencio inquietante entre los presentes.

― Alpha Rick ― su voz profunda y relajada, vestida con una sonrisa pecaminosa ― quedas arrestado por atentar en contra de la seguridad física y psicológica de un Morty, pecado capital en esta ciudadela ― Alpha Rick respondió con un rugido gutural, sus ojos inyectados en sangre hizo que el presidente Morty sonriera con mayor convicción. ― Se te será retirado tu Morty, como también el niño que lleva en su vientre, jamás los volverás a ver. ― Apenas acabó su estamento Alpha Rick se liberó de las esposas y saltó al ataque, lo que sucedió después hizo temblar a los presentes el presidente Morty hizo volar el rostro de Alpha Rick de una patada, dejándolo inconsciente en la acera. sangre manchó sus zapatos y el rostro de uno de los policías junto a él con la sangre de Alpha. Su rostro mostró un desagrado inmenso.

― Limpien el desastre de este imbécil ― ordenó y los Ricks policías no tardaron en acatar. Un momento después el presidente Morty dirigió su mirada al público presente, Morty sintió como clavaba sus ojos en él, esos negros profundos, muy diferentes a sus azules mostraban un sentimiento inquietante sin dejar de sonreír Morty no quedó indiferente ante la amenaza. ― Gracias por llamar, hemos estado buscando a este bastardo por mucho tiempo. Aquí en la ciudadela ya no se permite el abuso de los Mortys, hoy pueden dormir con tranquilidad ― su discurso no provocó la esperanza de la que estaba cargado, más bien alteró la consciencia de cada Morty presente ― Gusto en verte C-137 ― fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente en su jaguar, en menos de 10 minutos todo había desaparecido, solo las manchas de sangre de Alpha quedaban en el asfalto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Incapaz de Amar

― Lo conoces ― increpó Morty a Rick una vez que cruzaron el portal hasta el garaje de su casa. Rick sabía a lo que Morty se refería sin tener que preguntarlo, otra cosa diferente era si estaba dispuesto a responder, lo que definitivamente era un no.

― No, no lo conozco ― mintió sin mucha convicción

― Definitivamente lo conoces ― declaró Morty sin dar lugar a volver a negarlo. ― No me interesa la naturaleza de su relación, Rick. Ciertamente no me sorprendería que yo no fuera tu primer Morty. Eres una cosa tan despreciable que tus mentiras ya no me afectan. ― El último comentario fue escupido con veneno y aún con la sorpresa en el rostro de su abuelo al escucharlo no se permitió sentir culpa. ― Ya no puedo más con esto, Rick.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué tú no puedes más con esto? ¡¿Qué tú no puedes más con esto, Morty?! ¡Imaginate lo que es para mi no poder moverme ni un puto segundo sin una mierda como tú molestándome a mis espaldas! ¿Crees que yo estoy también cansado de tus mierdas, Morty?

― ¡Bien! ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar de las atrocidades que tus yo interdimensionales le hacen a mis otros yo interdimensionales! ― vociferó Morty. Jamás le había hablado así a su abuelo, por primera vez sentía la fuerza para liberarse del constante nudo en su garganta ― ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho tan mal en mi vida como para merecer que existas en ella?! ¡¿Qué carajos he hecho mal para ver a mis otro yo sufrir por tu atrocidades?! ¡Violaciones, violencia, robo, descuartizamiento! ¡¿Qué más tengo que sufrir en tus manos?!

Morty no esperó réplica antes de salir del garaje golpeando la puerta contra el dintel. Corrió hasta su habitación sin mirar atrás y lloró horas antes de quedarse dormido. El mismo tiempo que Rick se quedó pensando en cómo justificarse ante tales acusaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Rick no le era totalmente indiferente el sentimiento de Morty ante el jodido mundo que había creado su encuentro en la diferentes dimensiones, las historias felices eran difíciles de encontrar, algo que hasta para él era incomprensible, hasta ahora siempre había sido un puto egoísta sin ni una pizca de empatía, una riesgosa objetividad y ambición, además de un ego que rayaba en la soberbia de apreciarse como un dios en el universo, pero jamás había causado tanto daño como el que habían sufrido los Morty´s en el corto tiempo que llevaban juntos. Si, era un ser tóxico, que jodía y quemaba vivo todo lo que se le acercaba, pero él mismo no se creía capaz de hacer tales cosas a un niño de tan solo catorce años ¿Violarlo? ¿Descuartizarlo? ¿Raptarlo? ¿Abandonarlo? ¡¿Embarazarlo?! eran términos que provocaban que la bilis subiera por su garganta. Morty tenía razón, él no había hecho nada malo para merecer tales vejámenes de parte de su abuelo, quién era el único ser que en su vida le había dado valor.

Si le preguntara esto a otros Rick´s estaba seguro de que le responderían que la mínima inteligencia de un Morty los ponía al nivel de un animal que se puede manipular en su totalidad sin sentir culpa en el proceso, pero todo Rick sabía que esa era un respuesta demasiado vaga para ser verdad. Un Rick jamás mantenía a una persona tanto tiempo cerca de él solo para utilizarlo, eran lo suficientemente inteligente para suplir todas las "utilidades" de un Morty en razón de un segundo, de alguna manera habían sobrevivido al menos 32 años de su vida solo en el espacio, y con lo mucho que amaban su propia presencia ¿Por qué incluir a otro ser tan supuestamente "inferior" en la ecuación? Todo en la ciudadela había cambiado en el momento que los Rick decidieron llevar a sus Morty sin una razón aparente a vivir para allá. ¿Era tanto su deseo de proteger a estos "escudos de camuflaje" que era necesario despojarlos de todo lo que tenían e incluirlos en una vida en donde sólo existía él? Luego de una vida de un fiesta con la única persona que le gustaba, él mismo, ¿Ahora era necesario que todo Rick tuviera a su Morty?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La prisión creada especialmente para Rick´s en la Ciudadela era un establecimiento de alta seguridad recientemente inaugurado, uno de sus más grandes orgullos debía admitir. La facilidades constaban de intrincados laberintos que impedían que Rick´s se encontrarán unos con otros, además de un sistema de seguridad y vigilancia panóptico que colocaba la paranoia de los Rick´s recintos al borde de la locura al no saber qué tanto eran observados, dificultando la vertiente de pensamientos racionales o planes de escape. A un Rick con tal inteligencia no se le podía encerrar solo de manera física, se debía también cuartar su mente, privandola de todo lo que le hacía única. No existía mayor tortura para un Rick que dejar de ser él mismo, perder su inteligencia y rendirse ante el miedo.

No era un paseo por el parque, pero era lo suficientemente satisfactorio, ver a todos esos deplorables Ricks´s perder su cordura, verlos rogar por la liberación, por la muerte. Esta vez iba a visitar a su más reciente adquisición ?- 450 o más cariñosamente conocido como Alph Rick, quien había sido en sus pocos días de encarcelamiento un gran dolor de trasero. El maldito no había dejado su estado de furia desde que se le quitó su Morty y había arrancado la yugular de todos los guardias que intentaron controlarlo, aún con su bozal. Hoy se encontraba en una de las alas de aislamiento, el presidente Morty podía verlo claramente a través del cristal, altamente reforzado, al notar su presencia lo primero que hizo Alpha Rick fue intentar atacarlo, pero qué más grande imbécil.

― Alpha Rick, veo que no has querido calmarte, desde que nos llevamos a tu Morty ― Alpha Rick solo respondió con un gruñido, sus ojos teñidos en sangre delataban que no estaba cerca de calmarse y difícilmente entendía lo que El presidente intentaba decirle por lo que le mostró una foto. En ella Morty sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto humano, un bebé de apenas seis meses.

― De alguna manera tu Morty entró en trabajo de parto en tanto lo llevábamos a la clínica, no pudimos evitar que diera a luz a tu abominación ― Alpha Rick pareció entrar en raciocinio con esas palabras, acercándose al cristal para ver con detenimiento al bebé en brazos de Omega. Con pequeños destellos celestes, el recién nacido era apenas 35 cm de grande ― No he decidido todavía qué hacer con él, al igual que tu Omega está en un estado de extrema alerta, no queremos que reaccione violentamente al querer quitarle su cría ― El presidente recordaba la felicidad en el rostro de Omega con su retoño en brazos, si que le habían pegado fuerte las hormonas ― pero tarde temprano el halo del alumbramiento desaparecerá y difícilmente querrá mantener al hijo del hombre que lo violó constantemente y lo engañó para quedar en cinta.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Alpha por primera en su voz temía por la vida de otro ser que no era él mismo, El presidente con su mirada dejaba entrever que tendría sangre fría al tratar con el asunto, muy posiblemente mataría a su hijo sin miramientos. Alpha cayó rendido a sus pies, muy excepcional era ver las lágrimas de un Rick, El presidente tenía la fortuna de presenciar tan extravagante acto de manera frecuente. Los Rick´s eran unos cínicos, todos tenían un punto débil del cual no eran conscientes hasta que, ante las cuerdas, se dan cuenta que temen por la seguridad de su Morty que la propia. Malditos retrasados, solo cuando han perdido todo y la han cagado hasta el fondo que se dan cuenta de lo que es importante.

― Este es el plan Alpha. Supe que en tu mundo los papeles son reversibles, por lo que traeré a un Alpha Morty que te dé lo que mereces, hasta que seas tan manso y desvalido como un cachorro recién nacido ¿Te gustara vivir a la fuerza lo mismo que vivió Omega? En cuanto a tu hijo… y bisnieto… se mantendrá a salvo en cuanto seas obediente.

Fue su última palabra antes de salir de aislamiento, escuchando un grito quebrarse a sus espaldas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rick y Morty habían vuelto a la fase de ley del hielo, incomodando a todos en el hogar Smith, esto ya parecía apropósito ¿Cómo era posible que se molestaran con el otro tan seguido?

― Papá, no tengo idea qué sucede entre Morty y tú ahora mismo, pero por favor ya es suficiente ― rogó Beth a su padre durante el desayuno, al cual Morty se había negado a bajar, yéndose directo a la escuela.

―¿De qué hablas? ― Rick no tenía las energías para discutir con su hija la situación con Morty ya lo tenía suficientemente molesto.

― Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo disculpate y estoy segura de que Morty volverá a ser el niño dulce que siempre ha sido contigo ― ¿ "niño dulce? ¿De quién rayos estaba hablando, Beth? ¿Acaso no conocía a su hijo? Esa pequeña basura con lengua afilada estaba lejos de ser el dulce angelito que ella se imaginaba.

― Él tiene que disculparse conmigo ― declaró Rick molesto, con la boca llena de cereales ― No es mi culpa que me adjudique a mi todas las mierdas demenciales que los otros Rick´s hacen con sus Morty´s

― Oh dios mío, papá ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ― Al ver el sobresalto de su hija Rick supo que había hablado de más.

― No te preocupes, hija. Es solo Morty exagerando, tu sabes lo sensible que puede llegar a ser ― Beth más que creerle a su padre decidió rendirse con el tema, ella sabía cuando no debía inmiscuirse más de la cuenta en los asuntos de su padre e hijo.

― Lo único que te pido, papá es que pienses en Morty, se lo difícil que es para ti considerar los sentimientos de los demás pero Morty no es como tu y yo, su prioridad son las emociones, no las objetividades. Si él sintió que lo heriste, discúlpate, no puedes objetar en contra de sus sentimientos.

― Ok, lo entiendo ― Su hija tenía razón en un punto tal vez lo que le sucedía a Morty es que aún no lograba comprender en su totalidad el funcionamiento de las dimensiones paralelas creyendo que si otros Rick´s eran capaces de hacer eso a sus Morty´s él también sería capaz de dañarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atraparía a Morty en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, transportándolo en un portal lo más rápido posible y con una estúpida excusa para que no tuviera tiempo de negarse, un plan para nada diferente a las miles de veces que ya lo había puesto en marcha. Pero esta vez ocurrió un cambio que no se esperaba, Morty se encontraba con un chico conversando junto a su casillero.

Cual colegiala en un anime de mala calidad, Morty sostenía sus libros de texto en tanto miraba hacía arriba para dirigirse al extraño con el que hablaba, sonreía con calidez y cierto nerviosismo, el chico a su lado se notaba mayor que él, de tez oscura y rastas, se veía muy cómodo a su lado, ni siquiera molestado en ocultar sus coqueteos, apartado solo unos centímetros del menor mientras le conversaba. Llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas largas apegada al cuerpo, bajo el típico polerón americano con el escudo del equipo de fútbol de la escuela ¿Qué hacía uno de los pendejos populares con su Morty? Se notaba que era un chico con privilegios, vistiendo jeans y zapatillas de marca, bien aseado y presentable.

―¿Quién diablos es ese? ― preguntó sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

― Es Andrew Jones ― respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Rick dió un salto que creyó desembocaría en un ataque cardiaco sino fuera porque pronto notó que era su estúpida nieta quien lo había espantado.

― Mierda, Summer, creí que moriría ― Blasfemó enfadado. Su nieta lo miraba con una sonrisa demasiado engreída para su gusto.

― Es el nuevo mediocampista del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, se transfirió de New York hace poco y por alguna razón se ha hecho muy amigo de Morty. ― comentó Summer sin razón aparente.

― ¿Tan desesperado está por sexo que lo busca en los escalones más bajos de la pirámide social? ― respondió su abuelo dirigiendo su atención nuevamente en la parejita junto a los casilleros.

― No seas cruel, abuelo Rick. Andrew al parecer es distinto a los demás chicos y no encuentra cool meterse con los más débiles ― trató de defender Summer

― ¿Entonces qué? ¿Morty es su acto de caridad? ― Antes de que Summer pudiera contradecirle una fuerte risa se escuchó a sus espaldas, eran los susodichos riendo muy, demasiado, amigablemente.

― Solo son amigos, abuelo Rick. Deja de ser tan celoso.

― ¡¿Celoso yo?! ― gritó sin poder contenerse.

― ¿Rick? ― había volado su posición. Morty ya había notado su presencia como para retirarse. ― Lo siento Andrew, creo que mi abuelo tiene un problema. Nos vemos despues ¿Ok?

El chico solo sonrió antes de acercarse al menor para besar su mejilla y retirarse, aunque no sin antes saludar a Summer en el proceso.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era hora de una conversación, esta vez luego de mucho tiempo sin gritos y amenazas, Rick necesitaba saber exactamente en qué estado psicológico se encontraba su Morty, luego de lo dicho esa mañana por Beth había caído que el pequeño había cambiado de manera radical desde que Rick había llegado a su vida, lo que había provocado que su propia madre ya no lo reconociera. Morty ya no era el personaje inocentonto, maleable y sin voluntad propia que era cuando lo conoció, lo que era adorable en ese tiempo actualmente era un niño mordaz, apático ante la vida, con una capacidad de reaccionar ante el miedo impresionante y finalmente furioso con su abuelo por convertirlo en todo aquello.

― Bien, aquí me tienes. Soy de las personas que más odian las conversaciones a libro abierto y colocar las cartas sobre la mesa y esas mierdas, pero aquí me tienes, haz ganado, suelta todo lo que tienes atorado que no tendrás otra oportunidad, y una vez que hayas dicho todo volveremos a las regularidades que ya estoy cansado de tanto drama. ― El discurso de Rick no era suficiente para Morty, pero el menor comprendía que al mayor bastante ya le había costado llegar a este estado y crear un ambiente para conversar.

No se encontraban en su hogar, una playa de arena rosa, con un mar de azul profundo y cielo fucsia sobre sus cabezas, el sol se escondía y Rick esperaba respuesta sentado en la arena, junto a las olas rompiéndose a su costado. Quería complacerlo, definitivamente, esperaba que Morty estuviese tranquilo para decirle qué confusión adolescente rondaba por su mente.

Morty se sentó en la arena, frente a frente con su abuelo, miró el horizonte y suspiró, estaba lleno de ira, se sentía usado y engañado, quería llorar, gritar, y olvidar todo lo que alguna vez había vivido con su abuelo, pero sabía que era injusto, que estaba solo dirigiendo su rabia para con él mismo al único ser tan cercano que podía culpar.

Se dio un tiempo para pensar, si Rick quería hablar tendría que ser paciente, no era fácil declarar en voz alta lo que lo inquietaba… él era exactamente igual a su abuelo, un jodido desastre para identificar sus sentimientos.

― Tengo miedo, Rick. Tengo miedo de que mi mundo entorno a ti más de lo que ya lo hace, no es justo para ninguno de los dos…― Morty miró a su abuelo por alguna respuesta, pero este solo lo miró con aburrimiento ― Tu has hecho tu vida lejos de todos, vivido plenamente, realizado tus sueños y obtenido todo lo que has deseado, quiero tener lo mismo…

― Eso no es difícil, Morty ― interrumpió Rick ― Le hice la misma oferta a tu madre hace algunos meses, si deseas irte puedo darte lo necesario para que viajes por el espacio y logres tu propio camino. Si temes que tu familia te extraño un clon de ti podrá hacer tu trabajo,sin problemas ni inconvenientes.

― Lo sé, Rick. Pero yo no soy tú, aún cuando amo el espacio no quiero la soledad que tú maravilloso plan conlleva. ― Visualizó el horizonte una vez más, sintió temblar su cuerpo levemente, no sabía si por el miedo o por la fría brisa marina ― No podría explicarte qué es exactamente lo que quiero Rick, en un mundo ideal tenerte a mi lado sería suficiente, pero eres demasiado independiente y te importo demasiado poco como para valer tu tiempo, y yo… soy demasiado simple y terrenal como para soportar eso por la eternidad.

― Sabes que una vida prefabricada sería mucho más fácil ― Morty asintió ante su declaración

― Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, no existe un espacio en tu universo para mí, y para mi tu has sido el universo ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te aburras de mi? ― Morty lo decía en cada palabra, era demasiado obvio para que su abuelo no lo notara, lo amaba, lo hacía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, tanto como para comprender que nunca sería suyo.

Antes de responder Rick le dio un pensamiento a su ex esposa Diane, ella era como Morty, deseaba tener una vida feliz en una caja de algodones, cumplir el sueño americano, pertenecer a alguien y a algo, aún cuando era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender lo mediocre que era aquello. Rick les traía ambos excitación a sus vidas pero a la vez tristeza, frustración e inquietud. Pero Diane nunca comprendió la libertad de Rick, el cómo Rick era incapaz de hacerla feliz sin perderse a sí mismo. Para Rick el infierno siempre serían los otros y Morty comprendía que jamás su abuelo preferiría la vida normal sobre los riesgos del espacio, su alma nihilista se lo exigía.

― Espera ¿Estás terminando conmigo? ― Rick rió ante lo niveles que estaba tomando la conversación, ciertamente él y Morty tenían una relación especial pero ¿De verdad era necesario el drama?

― Estás evadiendo de nuevo Rick. ― declaró Morty, siempre comprensivo con el grado que su abuelo podía manejar de seriedad antes de querer aligerar y hacer como si nada de esto tuviese importancia ― Sé como tu cabeza está trabajando en este momento "Esto está sucediendo en miles de realidades, realmente no es único ni tiene importancia" pero es todo lo contrario, Rick. Que nada importe en el futuro, en el enorme plan que es el universo… significa que cada instante que vivimos sólo nos concierne a nosotros, tú y yo, nada más importa en estos momentos.

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por el horizonte, acariciando los cabellos del menor, sus palabras cálidas y tranquilas, sonaban como una canción en el viento, Morty no era feliz al tener que dibujar una línea entre él y su abuelo, pedirle espacio para crecer lo hacía sentir una vez más como era antes de que el abuelo Rick llegara a su vida, perdido y triste, pero no tenía otra opción, amaba lo suficientemente a su abuelo como para seguir sus propios consejos: "siempre debes cuidar al número uno"

― Eres un tonto, Morty. Sabes que jamás te dejaré, aún cuando me lo pidas ― declaró Rick, Su tono se notaba molesto y aún cuando sus palabras fueron desagradables a Morty le alegraba hasta cierto punto la insistencia de su abuelo.

― Intentaré no cambiar lo que ya tenemos, en lo posible. No hablaba en serio cuando dije que no habría más aventuras, pero ciertamente quiero dedicarme a otras cosas ¿ Me ayudarás, Rick? ― Morty sabía cómo acercarse a su abuelo sin hacerlo enfadar o hacerlo entrar negación, sabía que para que Rick no entrara en pánico y terminará planeando un riesgoso plan para obtener lo que quería solo tenía que dárselo, y encontrar el tiempo para hacer su vida en algún momento.

― Como quieras, mocoso.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Esperanza

― ¡Hola, Morty! ― Le saludó Miami desde la pantalla de la computadora. Con la sonrisa bronceada de siempre y sus rizos rubios, Miami vestía con su regular chaqueta de piel de leopardo pero una jardinera negra ajustada de una pieza.

― ¿Cómo estás, Miami? ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Ciudadela? ― preguntó Morty desde el otro lado, contento de ver a su amiga después de la tragedia que fue presenciar la historia de Omega Morty

― Bien, el negocio va por las nubes, los Rick´s están vueltos locos con nuestras bailarinas. Pero hay algunas cosas que me tienen preocupado ¿Existiría alguna posibilidad de que vengas para acá en estos momentos? ― Morty lo pensó un instante, tal vez si le era posible ir para allá pero luego de la última vez estimaba que a Rick no le gustaba mucho que fuera a la ciudadela. Le pidió a Miami esperar en tanto iba a por Rick a preguntar.

Como siempre el mayor se encontraba en el garaje inventando nuevas tecnologías con los locos objetos que conseguía en el espacio, se veía concentrado pero Morty sabía distinguir cuando su abuelo permitía ser interrumpido y cuando no.

― ¿Rick? ― su abuelo no volteó ante su llamado, lo que le hizo tener que acercarse al peli azul ― Rick ¿Puedes escucharme un momento? ― preguntó mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro sintió un temblor recorrer la espalda de su abuelo, tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente observador, Rick no lo había escuchado entrar ni llamar.

― ¡Morty! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar si ves que estoy ocupado? ― gritó Rick dejando su experimento de lado.

― Te llamé, Rick. No me escuchaste, lo siento ― se disculpó Morty preocupado de haber arruinado su experimento

― Ok, olvidalo ¿Qué quieres?

― Necesito ir a la Ciudadela, Miami quiere hablar conmigo urgente― Morty sabía que si no le colocaba urgencia al asunto Rick no le haría caso ni lo llevaría hasta la Ciudadela

― ¿De qué quiere hablar?

― No lo sé, Rick. Por algo me pidió que fuese hasta allá― Rick decidió no joder más con el asunto y abrió un portal hasta la Ciudadela.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A estas horas de la Ciudadela el bar de Miami funcionaba más como una cafetería que como un bar de streaptesse, por lo que el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo, con Morty´s bebiendo chocolate o sodas y sus Rick´s tomando café irlandés.

― ¡Morty, Rick! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! ― Saludó Miami desde la barra, esa tarde él se encargaba de servir los tragos.

― ¡Miami! ¡Que genial verte! ― Los amigos se saludaron afectuosamente con un abrazo y sin mediar palabra Miami le sirvió un café irlandés a Rick mientras ambos se sentaban en la barra.

Aún antes de que Miami pudiera contarle la razón de haberle pedido a Morty venir un grito se escuchó a sus espaldas.

― ¡Está bien, Rick! ¡Puedes negarte a ti mismo todo lo q-que quieras pero no esperes que me haga el desentendido en todo esto! ― vociferó un Morty en tanto pateaba la silla tras de sí

― Morty, deja de gritar, no estoy para uno de tus espectáculos justo ahora.

― ¡Deja de joder, Rick! ¡Todo esto es porque no tienes las pelotas para aceptar que se te para cada vez que piensas en mi trasero! ― un grito ahogado se escuchó de parte de todos los Morty´s que presenciaban la escena, Morty en especial creyó que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento.

El Rick y Morty que discutían en uno de las mesas a casi la entrada del bar eran exactamente igual a él y su Rick, sin ninguna de las variaciones que las diferentes dimensiones les da a ambos, por lo que presenciar tal acto era como personificar una de sus luchas internas.

― Te amo, Rick. Pero estoy cansado, es así de simple, no importa cuanto intentes convencerme, no importa cuanto intentes racionalizar el cómo me miras, la manera en que acaricias mi cabeza, el tono dulce de voz que solo ocupas conmigo...Rick, maldita sea… desde el momento uno he estado dispuesto a morir por ti ― La voz del Morty comenzó a quebrarse, lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas ― ¿A qué le temes? ¿A quebrar mi alma más de lo que ya has hecho? ¿Cómo no puedes entender que ya es completamente tuya?

Morty no podía darle crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, quería gritar y arrancarse los cabellos, su boca parecía estar a dos metros por debajo de su barbilla y un calor sofocante subía desde su pecho. En aquel estado de shock difícilmente podía discernir que aquel Morty no era él mismo y que ese Rick escuchando todas esas vergonzosas cursilerías no era SU Rick. Ahora el final trágico era inevitable, un Rick jamás respondería bien ante tales declaraciones, esperaba Morty que no tuviera que intervenir para que no mataran a ese Morty.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió en el instante en que escuchó al Rick levantarse de su asiento y explotar la taza de café contra el suelo, en vez de la bofetada o golpiza que esperaba de su parte esos dos brazos largos, envueltos en blanco, rodearon por completo al Morty quebrado por las lágrimas apretándole contra su cuerpo como si fuera el objeto más precioso jamás encontrado.

― Te amo, pequeño bastardo. No sabes lo mucho que me has arruinado tú a mí ― En un instante un portal se abrió y el Rick con su Morty entre sus brazos desaparecieron hacía otra dimensión.

― ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? ― se escuchó gemir en todo el bar. Morty no era el único que creyó estar viviendo en una alucinación, por su parte más que sorprendido se veía extremadamente divertido.

― Sí, yo también casi me cago encima la primera vez que lo escucho ¿Es impresionante escuchar a un Rick decir "Te amo", verdad? ―

― ¿Pero qué carajos, Miami? ― exclamó Morty

― T-tranquilo, Morty, creeme sucede constantemente ― comentó con una sonrisa engreída en los labios.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Ambos C-137 vociferaron. Miami soltó una carcajada

― Cariño, esa es mi telenovela de las tardes, sucede al menos una vez al día. ― Era imposible ¿Cómo diablos podría una vez al día un Rick decir eso a un Morty?.

― Eso es, el final eslabón, finalmente los Rick´s nos estamos volviendo seniles ― Miami ahogó una risa en tanto miraba cómplice a Morty a quién se le subieron los colores al escuchar a su abuelo incluirse entre esos Rick´s enamorados ¿Tendrá eso un significado más allá?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Morty ¿Puedes hacer esto rápido? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar la tarde con este montón de perdedores ― reclamó Rick, bebiendo el último sorbo de su tercer irlandés. Miami y Morty estaban dando la tabarra con las anécdotas que vivía todos los días el rubio en el bar.

― Bueno no es que yo no esté acostumbrado a escuchar que mi amorcito me diga te amo, pero en pleno día, con solo unos grados de alcohol debido a los café en un un bar lleno de gente ¡es otro maldito jodido nivel! ― comentó Miami sin dar caso a las quejas de Rick.

― Dios mio, casi me dio un infarto, eso fue una locura. No me imagino de clase de dimensión ese par de locos provienen.

― Cariño, ni creas que es de alguna muy distante de la tuya, cómo te dije, sucede al menos una vez al día.

― ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

― Infinitas dimensiones, más de un puñado de Rick cayendo, bajo tu sabes ― Miami sacudió su cabello seductoramente ― nuestros encantos.

Ambos, Rick y Morty, estallaron en carcajadas, Miami se ofendió al momento

― ¡Diablos! ¡Hablo enserio! ― se enfurruño Miami

― Miami, tu Rick te tiene viviendo en un mundo de Mr. Wonderful ― comentó Rick, secándose una lágrima

― Tal vez eso aplique para tí, Miami, eres bastante atractivo para ser un Morty pero para los demás…― rápidamente el tono de Morty se convirtió en uno más oscuro ― somos una patata en comparación, O sea ¿Qué tendríamos para darle a un Rick? Espero que ese Morty no se convierta en solo una fleshlight para su Rick ― Miami boqueó ante tal insinuación, completamente ofendido.

― Si que eres malvado, Rick. Bien hecho, le has lavado por completo el cerebro a Morty con tu desesperanza ¡su autoestima es del tamaño de una hormiga! ― regañó Miami a Rick ― Morty, eres atractivo, ya es tiempo de que te lo creas. Por alguna razón el único ser por los que "los hombres más inteligentes del universo" son capaces de realizar esa escenita una vez al día.

Morty se sintió algo culpable por darle su manera de pensar a Miami, él era un Morty con una feliz historia de amor con su Rick, no tenía por qué imponer su amargo pensamiento sobre él, pero si le molestaba un poco que Miami intentará imponerse a él, aun cuando sus intenciones fueran las mejores. Su Rick jamás llegaría amarlo, él lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

― En todo caso, Miami, yo, particularmente, los prefiero morenos ― A su sorpresa Miami explotó en risas que lo afectaron a él también, lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

― Muy divertido, pendejo ― gruñó Rick

― Veo que la están pasando muy, aún a despensas de mi amigo aquí ― comentó Miami Rick en tanto entraba al Bar ― Hola cariño ―saludó a su pareja

― ¡Bebé! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ― Miami se lanzó al cuello del recién llegado y le plantó un largo beso en los labios. Morty agradecía que ambos Miami fueran tan diferentes a ellos mismos, difícilmente podía conectarlos con su relación con su Rick. Eran tan melosos él uno con el otro que costaba no ruborizarse a su lado. ― ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste conseguir la seguridad para esta noche?

― ¿Seguridad? ― interrogó Rick. De repente le interesaba el tema de conversación.

― De eso quería hablarles a ambos ― Miami se soltó de su pareja para tomar el control del televisión y darle volumen a las noticias.

_-" Se lamenta comunicar que otro cuerpo de Morty fue encontrado esta mañana en los callejones de la sexta y *Burp* avenida, siendo ya el tercer cuerpo de un mes. El modo operandis de este asesino se ha hecho patente, un desgarramiento del cuello acompañado de múltiples fracturas y signos de violación tienen alarmada a toda la comunidad" ―_ habló el Morty del noticiero, junto a él su compañero Rick. Desde que se cambió de mando en la Ciudadela ningún rick trabajaba sin su Morty. En la pantalla se mostraba un cuerpo inerte cubierto por una frazada rodeado de policías Ricks y forenses Morty.

― Hay un asesino suelto, es más, se cree que es un grupo de Rick´s que intentan revelarse contra el presidente Morty, capturando Morty´s y asesinandolos. Ha sido terrible ― agregó Miami a lo explicado por el noticiero.

― ¿Pero acaso no es más probable que lo haya asesinado su propio Rick? ― cuando esas palabras dejaron su boca la relativa tranquilidad de la pantalla cambio. Forcejeos y gritos comenzaron a escucharse. Las autoridades luchaban contra un Rick que se empeñaba en cruzar las líneas de civiles―

― _¡MOOORTY! ¡M-Moooorty!_ ― vociferaba desesperado, hasta que logró liberarse de los policías y llegar hasta el cadáver ― _No, No, No mi niño...mi pequeño ayudante.. no puede ser posible Morty ― _El Rick en la pantalla se acercó hasta el cuerpo temblando notoriamente, los periodistas sin escrúpulos se acercaron a la escena sin miramientos. ―_¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!― _un grito ensordecedor congeló el corazón de todos quienes veían la escena ― ¡_MORTYYYYYYY!_― lágrimas, lágrimas sin control recorrían su rostro, gritos ahogados contra el cuerpo ahora entre sus brazos, nadie se atrevió alejarlo del cadáver. Ese momento tan íntimo y sensible estaba siendo retransmitido por todas las televisiones de la ciudadela, el presidente se había encargado de ello ¿Sería eso suficiente para que los Rick´s se dieran cuenta del daño que provocaban al dañar a los Morty´s? Las consecuencias serían fatales.

― Dios mío ― exclamó Miami cubriendo su rostro con espanto.

― Es por eso que estaba buscando compañeros que nos ayuden a proteger a los clientes esta noche. Pero me temo que mejor será cerrar el bar por un tiempo. ― Miami Rick hablaba con un tono que era extraño en su efervescente personalidad.

― ¡Pero mi amor! ― Antes de seguir con su reclamo Rick interrumpió a la pareja.

― Si abren el bar le darán un buffet a los enfermos que pueden estar haciendo esto.

― ¿A qué te refieres, Rick?

― Aquí en la Ciudadela existe mucho Morty necesitado que busca desesperado la compañía de un Rick, el mejor plan para atrapar a estos pequeños bastardos es utilizar carnadas en los lugares donde se reúnen, como este, aprovechándose de su necesidad. ― Todo calzaba, el bar de Miami ciertamente sería el mejor lugar para un Rick de alcoholizar a un Morty y hacerlo caer en su trampa.

― No hables como si esto no te involucrara ― señaló disgustado Morty.

― ¡No me involucra! ¡Puedo ser un perverso, Morty! ¡Pero jamás sería capaz de hacerte esa clase de daño! ― vociferó furioso Rick. Esta vez había colmado su paciencia con sus acusaciones ― ¡Q-que esos imbéciles no sean capaces de controlarse no es problema mío! ¡Creí que después de todo este tiempo de salvar t-tu trasero eso estaría claro! ― Los ojos de Rick fueron como dagas a su corazón, ahora comprendía lo mucho que lo había dañado estas últimas semanas con sus comentarios

― Lo siento, Rick. Tienes Razón ― Morty no pudo contener las lágrimas comenzando a llorar en silencio. Escuchó a Rick suspirar a su lado y volver a sentarse.

― Cierren el bar. No dejen que esos hijos de puta tengan lo que desean ― agregó calmandose. Miami Rick le sirvió un whiskey.

― Dicen que esto también se debe a las nuevas regulaciones de protección a los Morty que el presidente está implementando, que existen unos bastardos que se niegan a dejar de modificar los cuerpos de sus Morty, utilizarlos como escudo humano o…

― Tener sexo con ellos ― agregó Miami― Me sorprende que tenga que existir una ley para que ustedes comprendan cosas tan simple como aquello, ¿Pero prohibir el sexo? Eso es demasiado paternalista.

― ¿Y a ustedes no les ha dicho nada?

― Creo que la ley se refiere más a la prostitución, o a locales como el nuestro que sexualizan a los Morty´s para el disfrute de los Rick´s, pero yo no veo nada malo en eso. No juzgo a nadie por lo que lo pone duro o moja sus interiores.

― Tienes razón, Miami.

―.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de lo sucedido en la ciudadela Rick decidió que ninguno de los dos se acercaría a la ciudadela por un tiempo, admitió que no le molestaba que se comunicara con sus nerd amigos Morty´s de la ciudadela como Miami o Mary, pero que algo muy feo le sucedería si no seguía las reglas. Las cosas parecían andar mejor de esta manera pero Morty necesitaba ir allá una vez más

― Rick creo que debemos seguir con la apuesta ― comentó sobre la nave durante un encargo de Rick en Zorpian -69

― Morty ¿No crees que ya no tiene sentido? No importa si encontramos algo o no tú no cambiarás de parecer por mucho que te diga que todo eso del amor es una mierda ― Rick se veía realmente molesto por traer el tema nuevamente a la mesa.

― Tal vez al que busco que cambie de opinión es a ti.

― Imposible Morty.

― ¡Es algo que va más allá del amor, Rick! La esperanza que busco es solo saber si algún día podré ser feliz aún cuando sea en otras dimensiones… ―

― ¿Q-Qué mierda te sucede? ¿Estás en una crisis existencial? ¿Con solo catorce años? Creí que a los pendejos de tu edad solo les importaba ver porno, pajearse y perder la virginidad.

― Sí, tal vez si fuera un adolescente normal sin un abuelo que no lo deja ir a la escuela para ir en aventuras espaciales que ponen en riesgo su vida y que además insiste reiteradamente que no somos nada en el puto universo y que todo vale puta verga. ― comentó Morty sin ver a su abuelo a los ojos ― tal vez en ese caso no estaría tan preocupado por mantenerme cuerdo y creer en algo para ser feliz.

― Creí que tener esa clase de vida te aburriría ― El enojo de Rick había desaparecido. Morty no lo comprendía pero lo que sentía el mayor cada vez que Morty hablaba de esa manera, como si lo que vivían juntos no fuera suficiente, lo que sentía era una mezcla de rabia y decepción, ciertamente pensaba que el chico con todo lo experimentado estaba por sobre los deseos terrenales.

― T-tengo miedo, Rick ― la declaración de Morty le heló la sangre ― Tengo miedo...mucho, no sé lo que me sucede… la v-vida que tenemos es tan impredecible y lo que siento por tí m-me supera...me asusta, me aterroriza el depender de ti de esta manera…

Rick detuvo la nave, con cada una de sus palabras Morty comenzó a encogerse en sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un pequeño bulto sobre el asiento de copiloto, su temblor incrementándose.

― T-tengo miedo, q-quisiera no temerte...p-pero luego de todo lo que he visto sé que abandonarás...para tus pares es tan difícil deshacerse de mí… ¿Qué te haría a tí diferente? ¿Al Rick más Rick de todos? ― Rick comenzó a impacientarse cuando los temblores de Morty fueron acompañados de fuertes respiraciones entrecortadas, su nieto estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

― Ven aquí, Morty ― Con la facilidad de una pluma Rick tomó a Morty y abrazó su espalda contra su pecho ― Respira, cariño, respira, sigue mi respiración, lentamente…― El pecho agitado de Morty luchaba por atrapar aire entre sus pulmones por lo que Rick colocó una mano contra sus pectorales y con su propia respiración comenzó a guiarlo ― Así, muy bien, sweetheart, lo haces muy bien, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala ― la respiración de Morty comenzó a regularizarse, hasta que el muchacho terminó descansando lánguidamente contra sí con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, acariciando su nariz y labios contra su rostro. ― Perdóname ― susurró el mayor contra su oído. Era tan ínfima su distancia que sintió el calor de Morty subir por su rostro ― He sido despiadado contigo… pero jamás, jamás haría algo para alejarte de mi lado ― Rick encerró a Morty en un abrazo llenando con sus labios el recoveco de su hombro.

― Rick…

― T-Tal vez jamás me creas, M-Morty ― Aún con el tartamudeo Morty pudo notar la seriedad de sus palabras, calidad contra su rostro, hizo correr electricidad por sus nervios ― pero por ti soy capaz de destruir mil planetas, si algo te pasara… no pasaría mucho antes de yo seguirte… no creas que jamás te desharás de mi, pequeño bastardo.

― Rick…

―¿Qué?

― ¿Esa de verdad fue una técnica contra las crisis de pánico? Porque hiciste que me erectara

― ¡Maldito pequeño pervertido! ― ambos estallaron en risas descontroladas, sin separarse, rieron junto, acariciándose ligeramente, disfrutando la intimidad de estar juntos, los dos, por cientos de años.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Marcas de nacimiento

Diclaimer: Necesito advertir que el siguiente capítulo contiene violencia, tal vez no sea del agrado de todos pero es necesario exponer todo de lo que evil morty es capaz.

Tardó varios días en convencer a Rick de que lo llevará nuevamente a la Ciudadela con la única promesa de que esta sería la última oportunidad para ganar la apuesta. Se encontrarían en una de las Rick´s cafeterías de la ciudadela eran un Rick y un Morty de la dimensión de tipo S, de quienes Miami le había hablado. Miami los conoció en su bar durante una de esas escenas dramáticas que vivía por las tardes, y al curiosear e interrogar al Morty involucrado supo que era exactamente lo que Morty había estado buscando.

En una de las mesas del fondo, situada junto a la ventana se encontraba un Morty solo mirando al vacío, una malteada de chocolate a medio beber frente a él, era exactamente igual a Morty, solo que por debajo de las amarillas mangas de su remera amarilla un tatuaje tribal de color verde se asomaba.

― Hola ¿Eres tú Morty S-491? ― le preguntó Morty con una sonrisa, S -491 asintió sin mediar palabra, invitándolos a sentarse frente a él.

― Un gusto C-137 ― le saludó una vez sentados frente a frente.

― ¿Y tú Rick? ― preguntó Morty

― La única manera de traerlo aquí fue decirle que quería comprarme un nuevo celular interdimensional, pero mientras lo elegía me escape para acá ― comentó divertido, Rick se imaginaba el ataque de pánico que debiese estar viviendo aquel Rick al ver a su Morty desaparecido.

― ¡Pero S-491! ¡Han habido secuestros y asesinatos! ¿No crees que tu Rick no estará asustado por no saber dónde estás? ― se preocupó Morty

― No te preocupes C-137 mi Rick no necesita ni chips, ni celular, ni siquiera decirle con palabras para saber donde estoy. ― aquella declaración los sorprendió a ambos S-491 se estaba comportando muy extraño.

― ¿Qué es eso bajo tu brazo? ― preguntó Rick apuntando el tatuaje tribal verde

― Esto es lo que en mi dimensión llamamo "marca del alma" es una especie de marca de nacimiento que define nuestra alma gemela ― Morty y Rick quedaron anonadados, con los ojos de huevo frito poco podían creer de lo que S-491 les hablaba.

― ¿Y-y cómo funciona? ― preguntó Morty sacando el habla con dificultad.

― Bueno, la forma es única entre las demás existentes pero los colores corresponden al tipo de vínculo que se tiene con tu alma gemela. ― comenzó a explicar S-491, divertido por las reacciones de ambos ― Normalmente aparece cuando alcanzas la adolescencia, pero la mía comenzó a formarse cuando cumplí los 6 - 7 años

― ¿Tan pronto? Eso es la mitad del tiempo normal. ― comentó Morty

― Bueno… sufrí mucho cuando niño, sufría de constantes mareos y vómitos, me costaba concentrarme en la escuela y la mancha verde comenzó a aparecer en mi brazo, es verde por lo que significa que mi alma gemela me duplica o hasta me triplica la edad.

A Mort no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando el discurso de S- 491. Temía que no había. sido buena idea haber traído a Rick a conocer a este Morty sin antes saber su historia primero.

― Las almas gemelas en mi dimensión no solo comparten un destino, sino también un vínculo único que les permite sentir los sentimientos del otro, emociones y sensaciones del otro, como también compartir ciertos pensamientos. Estas conexiones son conformadas por redes neurohormonales por lo que sí son muy fuertes es posible que exista una conexión genética entre ambos.

― Te triplicaba la edad, existía una conexión genética … ― susurró Morty temblandole la barbilla

― Exactamente lo que piensas. Mi familia no tardó mucho en saber quién era el único candidato posible para ser mi alma gemela, luego de todos esos doctores y terapeutas ― Morty S-491 no parecía afectado por la historia que estaba contando, pero Morty podía visualizar cierta tristeza en sus palabras al recordar todos los tratamientos a los cuales los sometieron sus padres a causa de su vinculación temprana.

― Los mareos y vómitos eran por que se pasaba drogándose y emborrachándose ― comentó luego de un largo tiempo sin soltar palabra Rick.

― Sí― corroboró S-491 con una carcajada ― Ya llegó.

Gracias al sonido de la campana instalada en la puerta Morty y Rick pudieron advertir que un nuevo Rick entraba a la cafetería dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa donde se encontraban, sentándose sin mediar palabra y tomando un sorbo de su petaca.

― ¿Ven? Me encontró rápidamente. Gracias a nuestra conexión Rick puede saber si estoy sano y salvo.

Morty no tenía cómo subsanar su sorpresa realmente existía un hecho empírico que corroboraba la existencia de las almas gemelas, pero aún jamás esperó que esto se viera reflejado en su relación con Rick. Sin dudarlo se sentía avergonzado, con su corazón corriendo a mil por hora, era muy diferente ver una pareja de Rick con su Morty como Miami y su Rick que ver una pareja formada desde el mero nacimiento.

― ¿Puedo ver tu marca? ― pregunto Morty. S― 491 asintió y le acercó su antebrazo, a simple vista la marca parecía un tatuaje simple y corriente pero al verlo detenidamente entre los dibujos existía un nombre.

― Rick Sánchez ― al pronunciamiento de su nombre Rick tomó el brazo de S -491 para verlo con detenimiento.

― Santa mierda. ― S-491 rió ligeramente.

― Pero dime C-137 ¿Por qué deseabas conocer acerca de mi dimensión puedo ver que tú y tu Rick no tienen esa clase de relación...esto, debe ser bastante incómodo ― comentó recuperando su brazo del agarre de Rick.

― Lo es ― comentó Rick

― Sólo quería saber si alguien como nosotros puede enamorarse, quería encontrar pruebas empíricas de que el amor existe, Rick ha tratado por mucho tiempo convencerse de que no es así y que es un constructo social pero si encontraba alguna dimensión en lo que no lo fuera… t-tal vez me sentiría más seguro de mis sentimientos y de que no todo en mi existencia y de mis creencias es una mentira.- explicó cabizbajo se avergonzaba un poco de comunicar sus pensamientos a alguien que no fuera su Rick.

― Comprendo...pero lamento decirte que difícilmente puede llamar a lo que yo y Rick tenemos como amor ― Morty levantó el rostro ante tal declaración, los ojos de S-491 estaban algo humedecidos, de repente la hasta ahora indiferencia de ambos Rick desapareció para enfocarse en sus palabras― Rick vivió una vida casi completa sin tener un alma gemela, se configuró a sí mismo sin tener que depender de la idea de que existía alguien para él, en cambio yo me crié con el fantasma de su presencia, más que amor lo que nosotros tenemos es una predisposición genética a estar juntos… Un Rick… no es capaz de amar a un Morty ― S-491 suspiró con pesadez sabía que este no era un discurso nuevo para él, Morty notaba la objetividad de Rick ciertos tonos de su discurso, lo que lo entristeció de sobremanera ― Es más, Si Rick está conmigo es porque si no establecia el vínculo con mi alma gemela mi mentalidad podría quebrarse, algo que no le sucedió a él porque no tuvo marca hasta que yo nací.

Un silencio se cernió entre los presentes Morty a duras penas podía contener las lágrimas, jamás se esperó sentir tal desesperanza ante tal conocimiento.

― L-Lo sient….- antes de S-491 terminará su disculpa Rick lo interrumpió

― Dime bastardo, ¿Qué se siente ser el imbécil más feliz del multiverso?

La pregunta provocó un desconcierto entre los presentes, Rick S-491 quedó a medio sorbo de su petaca y lucho para no escupir el contenido sobre la cara de los Rick y Morty C-137. Una mirada cómplice se intercambió entre ambos Rick, los Morty no lo comprendía pero entre Rick esa mirada significaba "sé que es un dolor en el culo, pero por ellos, más vale que seas sincero"

― Estoy en la cima del universo, C-137. ― contestó S-491 con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro ― No existe droga que te dé tal elevación como tener sexo con tu alma gemela, es impresionante. Como también no hay mejor ayudante en el universo como un Morty que comprende todos tus sentimientos. Además... el chico no está nada mal, ese trasero ― Rick S-491 le dió una nalgada a su Morty― es perfecto. ― El rubor de S-491 se extendía hasta sus orejas, perplejo por las palabras de su Rick.

― Asombroso. ― comentó Rick ― Siéntete afortunado no todos podemos amarrar a nuestros Morty de tal manera.

― Al principio arruine su vida bastante… ― alegó S-491

― Como todos ― corroboró Rick

― Pero tengo que admitir que aunque temí mucho tiempo en arruinar su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho... él me enseñó lo vacía que sería si no hubiera tenido los cojones de volver a casa y completar nuestro vínculo… ― Morty S-491 estalló en lágrimas acurrucándose contra su Rick sollozando Rick S-491 con una sonrisa comenzó a acariciar su espalda ― Vaya pequeño tonto, se que te tienes en baja estima pero ¿Crees que mantendría tanto tiempo a mi lado a alguien que no amo?

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Ahora que has ganado la apuesta ¿Qué quieres que haga por tí, pequeño mocoso?

La playa de Vezelon 7 se había convertido en su lugar para descansar y detener su camino para conversar un momento, Rick fumaba un cigarrillo contra el capot de la nave en tanto Morty miraba desde la distancia las olas moverse lentamente.

― No creo haber ganado, si esos dos se amaban difícilmente era a causa de las marcas de nacimiento y el ser almas gemelas ― Morty tenía razón al parecer no existía forma de comprobar que el amor existiera de manera tangible, si bien habían situaciones que lo facilitaban las "marcas del alma" no eran diferentes circunstancias que el encontrarse con alguien en la cafetería, o enamorarse de un compañero de clase o de tu abuelo … como Miami y su Rick obviamente, él no entraba dentro de los ejemplos.

― Y yo que trataba de ser generoso contigo, pequeña mierda. ― Morty rió ante el comentario.

― No me siento mal por perder Rick… me siento más tranquilo…

― ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

― Sin querer descubrí que ustedes Rick´s pueden no solo tener sentimientos, sino también aceptarlos y rendirse a ellos… ― Rick lo miró con extrañeza en cuanto se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos ― Si puedo corroborar que eres capaz de quererme aunque sea un poco Rick...creo nuestra relación puede durar cientos y cientos de años.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recordaba el momento exacto en que las cosas cambiaron, en que sus sentimientos por su abuelo se convirtieron en algo extraño, altamente desconocido pero que no le provocaba el malestar que debiese provocar. Fue unas semanas después de que el Rey Jellybean había intentado violarlo en los baños del bar en las escaleras del juzgado, sus sueños se habían llenado de pesadillas, sus días de ataques de pánico, difícilmente dejaba que su familia se le acercara, no soportaba que su padre lo abrazara o su madre acariciara su cabello. Las discusiones entre sus padres y Rick estaban empeorando, a todas luces algo le había sucedido en una de sus aventuras de las que no quería que nadie se enterara.

Una de esas noches de pesadilla, con lágrimas incontrolables recorriendo sus mejillas y la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo por un sudor frío, temblaba bajo la ínfima protección que le otorgaban las cobijas de su cama, escuchó pasos fuera de su puerta e inevitablemente temió que fuera King Jellybean una vez más para atacarlo, lo cual era imposible, Rick se había encargado de que el bastardo no volviera a tocar un niño en su vida.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y una figura conocida se presentó a contraluz ante sus ojos, sin mediar palabra se acercó a su cuerpo y se sentó en su cama, Morty no sabía por qué no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lloraba escuchó el rose de la tela de la bata de Rick junto con un suspiro.

― Vamos, muévete, hazme un espacio ― pidió Rick en un susurro. Inmediatamente al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado Morty se aferró a él como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto, sollozando contra el fuerte pecho de su abuelo ― Nadie, lo prometo, jamás te volverá a hacer daño de esa manera Morty, lo prometo. ― Su abuelo no tendía a hacer promesas, pero para con él tenía algunas acumuladas, y confiaba en cada una de ellas.

Los días siguientes fue Rick acompañándolo en su dormir cada vez que una pesadilla o ataque de pánico lo atacaba, rápidamente pudo volver a la normalidad y su día a día volvió a ser una ambivalencia entre días normales en la escuela y en el hogar y las alocadas aventuras a las que su abuelo obligaba a ir.

Luego de eso Morty se preguntaba constantemente si había conocido un aspecto de su abuelo que pocos habían tenido el gusto de conocer, un calor recorría su cuerpo al recordar la tranquilidad que la cercanía de Rick le otorgaba en sus sueños y lo cómodo que resultaba dormir con el mayor durante las noches. Sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, aún después de esas noches Rick no mencionaba nada al respecto durante el día actuando como si fuera nada, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir como si fuera algo de lo que no debiesen a hablar en presencia de nadie.

Fue así que con aquel pequeño secreto que Morty decidió acercarse cada vez más a su abuelo, deseaba conocer más de él, llegar hasta donde nunca nadie había llegado, pues era él y nadie más quien le hacía sentir vivo.

―.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Los recientes asesinatos y secuestros eran alarmantes para los ciudadanos de la Ciudadela pero el presidente sabía que no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse, todo tenía un propósito en su plan y el caos que provocaba el miedo era parte crucial. En esos instantes caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos del palacio presidencial, tan adentrado en la construcción que ya las paredes no mantenían la misma elegante decoración de los otros sectores, solo paredes de metal frío y brillante, una puerta automática se abrió frente a él y dio paso a una amplia habitación tan blanca como el marfil, en ella sólo dos cuerpos se retorcían en el fondo,ensuciando las impolutas paredes con su sangre.

― ¿Cómo van los experimentos? ― preguntó esperando la respuesta de las bocinas situadas en las esquinas del techo. Una voz por interlocutor le respondió

― Muy bien Sr. Presidente, los sujetos de prueba han respondido de manera espléndida, el experimento ha sido un éxito. ― una sonrisa floreció en el rostro del presidente.

― E-Eres un monstruo ― unos de los cuerpos que parecía inconsciente si no fuera por sus leves temblores de dolor habló ― U-Un m-maldito monstruo. ― Era un Morty, atado de pies y manos con una cadena de metal, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de cortes y cardenales, su rostro pintado de sangre, un ojo prácticamente reventado, un corte en el labio y la nariz rota, a su lado otro Morty en las mismas exactas condiciones.

― Veo que sigues consciente T-99 ― Respondió el presidente, le divertía la poca voluntad que le quedaba a la escoria.

― ¡Maldito bastardo! ― vociferó T-99 ― ¿No te has divertido lo suficiente ya? ¡Mátanos de una vez!

― ¡Pues claro que me he divertido! Ha sido un plus al probar los neurotransmisores en sus cuerpos ― Ambos Morty tenían instalados en su oreja una versión mejorada de los aparatos de implante de sueños, pero con una función totalmente diferente los "soulbond" como los llamaba conectaban las conexiones nerviosas de sus portadoras a tal nivel que lo que sentía uno era también experimentado por el otro, por lo que cualquier daño que sufriera uno de los participantes era replicado en el cuerpo del otro.

Esta era ya la quinta o sexta prueba que se llevaban a cabo, no sólo porque los "soulbond" necesitaban ajustes, sino también porque los malditos sujetos de prueba de manera repentina sacaban el coraje de morderse la lengua o buscar una manera de terminar con su vida durante el experimento, alguno de los cuerpos los había devuelto a las calles, siendo los cadáveres de los que todos estaban tan preocupados, algunos sin dueños aparentes solo los había lanzado a la alcantarilla más cercana. Ahora era perfecto, solo hizo falta dañar a uno de los Morty para que el segundo sintiera y terminará exactamente igual que el primero.

― E-Eres un hijo de pu%4$ ― le insultó nuevamente T-99. A este muchacho lo había mandado a raptar hace ya una semana, aprovechó una de sus constantes discusiones con su Rick en las que el Morty decidió salir corriendo de la casa como una perra enfadada. ― Mi Rick te ma-matará.

Ciertamente su Rick estaba hecho un demonio buscándolo. Al presidente le sorprendía un poco como hasta los Rick que no daban una jodida mierda por sus Morty entraban en pánico cuando se perdía, o por lo menos la gran mayoría, existían algunos que no tardaban dos segundos en darlos por perdidos y pedir un reemplazo en la alcaldía del sector.

― T-99 si que está perdiendo el cabello en tu busqueda, pero no te preocupes te encontrará. ¿No crees que debiesemos darle una buena impresión cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? ― Las palabras del presidente afectaron de sobremanera a T-99 congelandolo en el instante. Hasta ahora diferentes guardias Rick se habían encargado de darle torturarlo pero la insinuación del presidente daba a entender otro nivel completamente diferente de maltrato. ― Traigan a Wrath. ― De una de las paredes de la izquierda un cuadrado se formó para dar paso a una puerta, varios guardias Rick controlaban con dificultad al animal que sostenían con sus correas. Wrath Rick no era diferente de otros Rick´s además de su sobrenatural fuerza, pero luego de capturarlo se había encargado de eliminar toda consciencia para dejar expuesta esa extrema violencia, dejando solo a un animal con ansias de sangre y de aparearse….

Sus juguetes favoritos eran los Morty´s babeaba al oler uno a los lejos y los utilizaba como sus juguetes hasta que la sobreexcitación le hacían cortarles la garganta, un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de T-99 siendo consciente de lo que le sucedería a continuación ― Creí que tú serías diferente ¡CReí que tú velarías por nuestra seguridad! ― chilló T-99 resonando su gritó por todo el lugar

― Pequeño… tú raza sacrificio es por un bien mayor, deberías sentirte orgullo de ser parte de algo más importante, gracias a ti los Rick por fin obtendrán lo que merecen...la muerte.

― Eres un maldito imbécil ― contestó T-99 ― no importa que destruyas a todos los Ricks de universo, si gente como tú sigue existiendo…. eres igual a ellos, por el poder …. eres malvado

" Evil Morty" así lo habían llamado en los archivos sobre los casos de homicidios de Rick´s del año anterior, le venía como anillo al dedo, aún así le ofendía que T-99 por el comentario, Evil decidió terminar con la conversación.

― Denle al animal su dulce.


End file.
